


A First Time for Everything

by zibby44



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A little bit of angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibby44/pseuds/zibby44
Summary: Patrick takes David home to meet his family. And then Patrick finally moves into his own place.This is a completely self indulgent story, that I wrote for the fun of it over the break between season 4 and 5. It is unedited/un-beta'd so I am sure it is rife with spelling and grammar mistakes, for that I apologize. It is also my first fanfic, so please be kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets Patrick’s family

When Patrick told David he loved him, and then David had surprised Patrick by saying it back a mere hour later, Patrick knew. He knew they weren’t ready to move in together yet, but he also knew it was high time they had a space to be alone together. And so he had gone to Ray and inquired about rental properties in Schitts Creek.

He had been very happily surprised to find, that the space above the store, was in fact an apartment, and better still, it was available to rent. With respect to David, Patrick looked a few other places too. The store was David’s baby, and he thought David should have right of first refusal to the apartment above it. None of the other places were quite right though, one was in Stevie’s building, too close to Jake for Patrick’s comfort, another just needed too much work, which Patrick did not want to put into a rental.

And so, one night after work, Patrick took David upstairs to the apartment above the shop, and asked him what he thought. They agreed they weren’t ready to move in together yet, but with the thought in mind that they likely would sometime in the future, David wholeheartedly supported Patrick’s choice to move in above the shop. Patrick was so happy and so relieved that he and David were on the same page, and that he had finally found a place of his own. He knew it would exponentially improve their relationship, having a space to shut themselves away from the nosy town, and David’s loving, but intrusive family. He just needed to decide when to move in, and he needed to go home and get some things from his families house.

It had been 6 ½ months since David and Patrick had started dating, and Patrick still hadn’t told his family yet, that he was gay, he knew they would be supportive, or at least hoped they would be. He had told them about David as his business partner, about investing in the store, and how excited he was about the whole venture, and he had a feeling, that his family suspected more than he was telling them, but he hadn’t yet confirmed it. 

His cousin Michael had called a few weeks after Rachel had left town, wondering why Patrick had been so mum recently. Michael was the cousin Patrick had always been closest to, and Michael knew all the gory details of Patrick’s relationship with Rachel. When Patrick was oddly distant during their phone conversation, Michael had decided to drive the 2 hours to Schitts Creek and pay Patrick a surprise visit. 

He had arrived first at the store, while Patrick was out picking up lunch. There he had met David, who had very proudly, introduced himself to Michael as Patrick’s boyfriend, with a smile on his face that told Michael they were serious. Michael was too shocked to hide his shock, and David’s face fell immediately. Just as Patrick walked into the store, and it was like the barbecue all over again. 

“Michael, what are you doing here?”

“Who’s Michael?” David asked hurt apparent in his voice.

“Patrick, why didn’t you tell us?” Michael asked, liking equally hurt.

“Tell them what?” David demanded, though he was almost certain he knew the answer.

Patrick walked over to David and put his hands on either side of his face, he needed to have David’s full attention when he told him this. Though it pained him to have admit, “David,” he started slowly, taking a deep breath, “I haven’t told my family, about us, yet.” The look on David’s face broke Patrick’s heart, it wasn’t just hurt, but a look that said all of David’s deepest fears had been confirmed, he had thought Patrick loved him and was serious about him, and that after Rachel there were no secrets left, but here they were, Patrick was too embarrassed by him to tell his family.

Patrick gave Michael a hug hello and then gestured to David, “Michael, this is David Rose, my boyfriend, and business partner, and the man I love.” Patrick said grinning like Michael had never seen him grin at anyone, not even Rachel.

“That’s great man,” Michael said pulling Patrick in for another hug, “it’s so nice to meet you.” He said holding his arms out to hug David as well.

“I’m sorry,” David said to Michael, “I just need a minute” and he disappeared behind the counter into the back room they used as an office and store room.

Patrick looked apologetically at Michael before following David into the back room. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately, he’d never been so sorry in his life, David looked hurt, and was clearly fighting back tears. “I just, I didn’t know how to come out to my family, and I didn’t want to do it over the phone,” he said lamely, “they know you’re my business partner, and that I invested in the store, I just,” he trailed off trying to find a way to explain his cowardice.

“I get being scared to come out,” David said with a shaky breath, “but you should have told me,” he said, looking not even mad, but hurt.

“I know that,” Patrick said, coming to stand in front of David, “and I’m sorry, I, after Rachel I didn’t want any secrets between us, and I screwed that up.”

“Coming out is hard,” David said, and Patrick was amazed at how understanding he was being. “I get it, I remember doing it myself, I just,” David said gesturing with his hands for emphasis, “I wish you would have told me.”

“I know,” Patrick said, feeling horribly guilty, “I should have, and I know that. And I’m sorry.”

David pulled him closer, “I love you,” he said, and it was still new enough to give Patrick a small thrill, especially when he saw all of the emotion in David’s face, in his eyes. “Now who the fuck is Michael?” He asked, and Patrick laughed, David only swore when he was agitated.

“Why don’t we go back out in the store and I’ll introduce you.” David nodded and Patrick took his hand in his own, and they walked back out into their store, to begin the introductions.

“David this is my favorite cousin Michael,” Patrick said gesturing to the man who was undeniably related to Patrick. “Michael, this is David, my boyfriend,” he said, trying that bit again.

“We all knew something was going on,” Michael said jovially, “Patrick has been uncharacteristically quiet lately, but when any of us do manage to get him on the phone, he sounds entirely too happy for his own good.” Michael teased, he was beaming, looking between his favorite cousin, and that cousins first boyfriend, who even Michael as a straight man couldn’t deny was extremely handsome.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” David said, unable to hide is lovey dovey smile, “Patrick mentions all of his many cousins, at least once a conversation,” David teased. Michael held open his arms to welcome David with a hug, and David awkwardly accepted it, he was still not very good at outward shows of affection. 

Michael meeting David calmed both Patrick and Davids nerves about David meeting the rest of Patrick's family. Michael assures them everyone will be just as happy for them as he is, and just as excited to meet David. David and Patrick are both still a bit nervous, David probably more than Patrick, having never done the whole meet the parents thing before, but Patrick is happy to have started the process of coming out.

Michael stays the weekend, and he meets the rest of the Rose’s as well as Stevie and Ted, he leaves so happy for his cousin, and really very charmed by the town. Two weeks later, David went home with Patrick for a weekend, to meet his family.

Patrick had been talking about moving out of Rays, and so they decided to rent a truck, and use the trip to pick up Patricks things from his parents house while they were there. That way once he found a place in Schitts Creek, he wouldn’t have to make the 4 hour round trip drive again to get his things. David was secretly thrilled that Patrick was thinking about getting his own place, their lack of privacy was really starting to get to them both.

The whole drive there, David was nervous and fidgety, he knew he was an, acquired taste, to most people, and being that he was Patricks first boyfriend, he was terrified of what Patricks family would think of him. Patrick was nervous too, his confidence after Michaels visit having faded in the intervening 2 weeks. He was trying to hide it though, so as not to worry David, it was not working. Patrick was nervous because of David, he loved David, and was so happy and proud to be dating him. But his family had loved Rachel, and had made no bones about the fact they felt he was doing her wrong, every time they’d break up.

When Patrick had called his parents to say he was coming home for a visit, and bringing David, who they knew as his business partner, they had been suspicious. Patrick had told them he had something to tell them, but had not elaborated, not wanting to do it over the phone. Patrick had 3 older sisters, and he wasn’t sure what his parents had told them, but he knew they would be home for the weekend too, everyone was anxious to see him, and find out what this big news was.

On the drive to Patrick's family’s farm, Patrick pulls the car over, and tells David he just needs David to kiss him. David readily agrees, feeling, like Patrick, that it will calm his nerves. It does to an extent, it grounds them both, and gives them the last bit of courage to meet the family.

When they pull up to the house, Patrick walks around to Davids side of the car, and opens his door for him. They each grab their bag out of the trunk, and then Patrick takes Davids hand in his own and David gives it a squeeze, as they walk up the path to the beautiful old farmhouse where Patrick grew up.

Patrick's parents open the front door, and step out on the porch as David and Patrick climb the stairs, Davids heart is hammering in his chest, and he has the sudden urge to drop Patricks hand and run. But he doesn’t he loves Patrick, and wants to meet his family, and more importantly, he wants Patrick to be living openly and freely as the person he truly is.  
Patrick dropped Davids hand, so he can hug his mom and dad hello, they greet him warmly, but are all the while keeping an eye to David, the hand holding, did not go unnoticed, their looks say.

“Mom, Dad,” Patrick starts, voice shaking a little, he takes a deep breath to steady it, “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, David Rose.” He finishes, and gives David a squeeze of the hand, and a peck on the cheek, to reiterate. Mr. and Mrs. Brewer are silent for a moment, unsure of what they’re hearing, “I’m gay,” Patrick blurts out, in case anyone was yet unsure.

David noticed 3 women hovering in the doorway, Patrick's sisters he assumes. Seeing their parents frozen to the spot, all three women rush out onto the porch to pull Patrick into huge hugs, and then they come for David.

“It is so nice to meet you,” one says, “we’ve all been dying to know this big secret Patrick had to share.”

“Now we know why he’s been so quiet for months,” another adds, eying David up, before enveloping him in a hug as well.

“I wouldn’t want to leave that town either,” said the third eyeing David up with a glint to her eye, that made David blush.

“David,” said Patrick stepping between his sisters and his boyfriend, “this is Shannon, (the 1st to speak), Kathleen, (the one still eyeing him up), and Fiona, my big sister's,” Patrick finished. All three girls were beaming at their little brother, who was so clearly smitten.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” David finally managed to get out, at least Patrick's sisters seemed to like him so far.

Patrick's mother seemed to shake out of her shock, and smiled brightly at David, “how rude of me,” she said, and David could tell she was being genuine, “it’s so nice to meet you David, we’ve heard all about your business.” She pulled him in for a hug, and David who was not one for public shows of affection, blushed and hugged her back.

“Your son is a genius when it comes to business,” David practically gushed, “I cannot tell you how helpful he has been.” Patrick looked at him then, just a bit misty eyed, he was never quite sure how much David appreciated his business help or not, and it was nice to hear it.

Patrick's father was a bit gruffer, but he didn't outright reject David. “Nice to meet you David,” he said, holding out a hand to shake. David took it, and gave his hand a firm shake, his father had always taught him the importance of a first handshake, something flicked across Mr. Brewers face, that looked like respect, but he said nothing more. 

David had brought a bouquet of flowers from one of their vendors, for Mrs. Brewer, and a 6 pack of craft beer that Patrick had assured him his dad liked, for Mr. Brewer. David handed these over as one of Patrick's sisters, Fiona, he thought held the front door open for them.

“Patrick, why don’t you take your bags upstairs, we made up the guest room for David, and then you can join us in the sitting room.” Patrick looked to David, giving him a nod of encouragement, before taking their bags upstairs.

Mrs. Brewer led them into the sitting room, and motioned for David to sit on the love seat, Patrick could presumably sit next to him when he came down. All three of Patricks sisters shared the oversized armchair next to the couch, they were clearly the most enthusiastic about all this, and wanted to be as close as possible for questioning.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Mrs. Brewer asked, “water, iced tea, a beer?” she offered.

“Iced tea sounds wonderful,” David said, mouth suddenly feeling a bit dry.

“Or a glass of wine,” Fiona offered. 

Maybe she sensed his dislike of beer, but it was only 2 in the afternoon, and he didn’t want to make a bad first impression, “iced tea is fine,” David assured Mrs. Brewer.  
Mrs. Brewer bustled off to the kitchen, and Fiona followed her, leaving David, with Mr. Brewer, Shannon and Kathleen. “So,” Kathleen started, jumping right in. “How did you and Patrick meet?”

“They run a business together dummy,” Shannon said teasing her sister.

“Girls, maybe wait until your brother comes back down before interrogating the poor boy.” David appreciated this unexpected thoughtfulness, though he wasn’t sure how to take the “poor boy” comment.

“You’re all Patricks older sisters right?” David asked. Patrick had given him some background on his family on the drive here, but Davids memory was failing him just at the moment.

“Yes, Fiona’s the oldest, then me, then Kathleen,” Shannon offered, “and Patricks the baby,” she said in a teasing voice, pinching Patricks side, as he walked in just at that moment.

“Only by 10 months,” Patrick shot back, rolling his eyes at Shannon and Kathleen. He sat down on the loveseat next to David, and gave him a peck on the cheek before taking Davids hand once again in his own.

“Would you like something to drink Patrick?” came his mother's voice from the kitchen.

Before he could answer Mr. Brewer answered for him, “we’ll both take a beer,” he yelled to his wife. 

Patrick chose not to object, though David had never known him to drink in the middle of the afternoon. Mrs. Brewer came back in a moment later carrying a tray of drinks. She served david first, he added a slice of lemon and a lump of sugar to his iced tea, and thanked her. Patrick was clearly nervous, and he took a swig of his beer, as soon as he was handed it.

“So,” started Mr. Brewer, clearly unsure of how to start this conversation. David had had a few minutes to think about it when Patrick had gone upstairs, and on the whole, he felt Patricks family was taking this well, he didn’t think they were offended by their son being gay, it was just a shock, since Patrick hadn’t told them, until he showed up on their doorstep with a boyfriend.

“Mom, Dad,” Patrick cut in, “Fiona, Shannon, Kathleen, I know I should have told you all of this months ago, and for that I’m sorry, and I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but before I answer any, I want you all to know that I love David, and he loves me, this isn’t a phase, I’m not experimenting, this is who I am.” He said, and hearing his boyfriend so openly, and firmly speak his truth, brought tears to Davids eyes. Patrick turned to David then and kissed him, just a peck on the lips, but it made David’s heart soar, “I love you,” Patrick said to him softly.

“I love you too,” David responded immediately, giving Patricks hand a squeeze, no one in David's dating history had ever cared this deeply for him, and seeing Patrick defend him, and so openly love him in front of his family, was wreaking havoc with David's emotions.

“How did you two,” Patricks mom began.

“What happened to Rachel?” His dad cut in. Patricks face fell, and David's heart sank.

“John,” Patricks mom cut in, putting a hand on her husbands arm.

“They were engaged Alice,” he said, he didn’t sound angry, but he clearly wanted answers.

"Rachel was never right for Patrick, everyone knew it,” Kathleen cut in.

“Kept that opinion close to the vest, if you really thought that,” Shannon teased, and Kathleen rolled her eyes, elbowing her sister in the ribs.

“Kathleen’s right dad, Rachel and I were never quite right together,” Patrick said. “I never understood why, we tried, and we tried, but it just didn’t work.”

“That girl was in love with you, she was ready to marry you, and you were ready to marry her.” He argued.

“I never would have gone through with it,” Patrick said, trying to keep his voice calm. “I could never love her back, the way she deserved to be loved.” This was heartbreaking for David to hear, of course Patrick had explained all of this to him when they’d gotten back together, but rehashing it was rough.

“So you were just messing her around, is that it?” Mr. Brewer asked. 

It was a very confusing argument, David didn’t think Mr. Brewer was mad at Patrick for being gay per say, it was almost as though he was defending Rachels honor, and Patricks being gay was just a piece of the puzzle.

“John, surely you know your son better than that, he was never anything but a gentleman to Rachel,” his mother defended.

“I proposed to her because I didn’t know what else to do, it seemed the next logical step, even though I knew I couldn’t love her the way you’re supposed to love the person you’re going to marry. So we broke off the engagement.”

“But then you got back together,” his father said perplexed, “a few times if I recall correctly.”

“Rachel was always very, persuasive,” Patrick said, trying to explain why he had dragged things out for so long, “and I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with me, I kept thinking I might feel differently once we were married, so I kept giving it another try, but it just never felt right.”

“Mom, I talked to Rachel two weeks ago,” Shannon said.

“What?” Patrick asked, this was news to him, he had expressly asked Rachel not to say anything to anyone, until he spoke to his parents.

“She didn’t give any specifics, she didn’t say much of anything really,” Shannon assured Patrick. “She just said, you had broken up for good, and that it was the right thing for both of you.” 

David and Patrick gave each other a look, it was a very gracious thing for Rachel to have done.

“That was a very gracious thing for her to say,” David said to Patrick.

“Let’s change the subject,” Fiona put in. “You broke up with Rachel, we don’t need to beat a dead horse.” 

Patrick shot her a look of gratitude.

“So how did you boys meet?” Mrs. Brewer asked.

David beat Patrick to the punch. “I met Patrick about 9 months ago, I was applying for a business license, Patrick helped me fill in the incorporation papers.”

“And from there, how did you end up invested in his business?” Mr. Brewer asked Patrick pointedly.

“I thought David’s idea for the store was brilliant,”

“But that I needed some help on the business end,” David said self deprecatingly.

“Just a little,” Patrick teased back.

“I believe your words were, ‘you need some help David, you need a lot of help.” David said imitating Patrick perfectly.

Patrick grinned at David sheepishly, and elbowed him in the ribs, David grinned back at him. “So I used my business contacts and expertise,” Patrick said half joking, “to get a small business grant, invested it in the business, and have been helping David to run the place since.”

“Are you from Schitts Creek, David?” Mrs. Brewer asked, trying to take some of the pressure off.

“Oh god no,” David blurred out before he could filter, realizing too late that it might sound insulting to other small town people.

“Mom do you remember in school when I worked at Rose video?”

“Of course,” his mother beamed, “youngest ever store manager.”

“Impressive late fees,” David said, parroting his father, but with a definite note of pride in his voice.

“How’d you know that?” Mr. Brewer asked.

“Rose Video was David’s father's company,” Patrick said, looking at his father seriously before turning to David.

“Oh my god,” Kathleen gasped, “I knew you looked familiar,” she said.

“How on earth did you end up in a place like Schitts Creek?” Mr. Brewer asked in amazement.

“My father bought the town years ago as a joke,” David said, very embarrassed now, by how much of an asshole that made him sound.

“The name is pretty funny,” Mr. Brewer agreed, and David was pretty sure he could see Mrs. Brewer trying to hide a laugh.

“When the IRS seized all of our assets, after our business manager was caught embezzlement money and wanted for tax evasion,” David said, thinking it best to be brutally honest, after all the whole story was all over the internet if anyone chose to look. “They couldn’t sell the town, so they let us keep it, and live there until we figured something else out.”

“And how long have you lived there?” Mr. Brewer asked.

“Just about 4 years now,” David answered.

“Do you two live together?” Shannon asked in a singsong voice.

Patrick shot her a look that every sibling ever has given, that clearly said shut up. “No, we don’t,” Patrick said rolling his eyes at his sister.

“How long have you been dating?” Mrs. Brewer asked, she seemed a bit unsure still, but she was clearly trying.

“6½ months,” David said, grinning broadly at Patrick.

“Patrick I can’t believe you kept this from us for six months,” his mother chided, and it seemed she was more offended that Patrick had kept his relationship a secret, than that the relationship was with a man.

“I’m sorry mom, and dad, I just, didn’t know how to tell you, it was so new for me, and I just wanted to figure some things out for myself, before I told you.”

“You know we would have supported you no matter what, right?” Mrs. Brewer asked. “I hope you didn’t keep this from us because you thought we wouldn’t accept your,” Mrs. Brewer trailed off for a moment

“My being gay?” Patrick finished for her.

“Yes, your being gay” Mrs. Brewer said, with only the slightest pause before gay. “Because we love you no matter what, and we always want you to be honest with us.” She said, and David could see how much Mrs brewer loved Patrick, even if she hadn’t quite wrapped her head around his revelation yet.

“I know mom,” Patrick said softly

David leaned over to Fiona and asked her where the restroom was, he thought he’d give Patrick and his parents a few minutes, alone, this was a lot for them to take in, and he thought maybe if he stepped out for a minute they might feel freer to talk honestly.

Fiona pointed him down the hallway, where he found a small powder room tucked under the stairs, he locked the door behind him, and stood over the sink taking deep breaths, all in all it was going pretty well, he thought, but it was nonetheless very stressful. He didn’t actually have to go to the bathroom, but his palms were sweaty, so he washed his hand, all the while trying to remember the meditation mantras Alexis had tried to teach him, but nothing was coming to mind.

He took one more deep breath and walked out, and right into Mr. Brewer. “Sorry, excuse me,” David stuttered.

“Are you good to Patrick?” Mr brewer demanded. “Treating him right?” He continued.

“Yes, sir, of course,” David managed to get out, having been blindsided by the question. He wasn’t sure where sir had come from, he was positive he’d never called anyone sir in his life, then again, he’d never gotten the “what are your intentions” interrogation before either.

“He says he loves you,” Mr. Brewer said, his tone softening.

David can’t help it, his face breaks into the happiest, sappiest smile, he’ll never tire of hearing that Patrick loves him, “I love him Mr. Brewer, very much.”

“Well, alright then,” Mr. Brewer said after a moment, as if that had decided something for him. He held out his hand once again for David to shake, which David did, as confidently as he could. Mr brewer smiled and gave a little nod of his head.

“Well I’m going to go help the Mrs. in the kitchen, why don’t you go on back to the sitting room, I believe my daughters have some questions for you,” Mr brewer said, giving David a conspiratorial smile.

David walked into the sitting room, feeling marginally better than when he’d walked out, more confident. He figured Patrick’s sisters had questions about their relationship, how they’d met, etc. What he wasn’t prepared for was the Spanish Inquisition.

“So,” says Fiona, as the oldest she is clearly the ring leader, David thinks. “You’ve lived in Schitts creek for three years, but your business has only been open six months, what did you do before that?” She eyed him trying to look intimidating, honestly, it was working.

David was hoping for some encouragement from Patrick, instead Patrick got up and walked out of the room. Great, he thought, feeding me to the wolves. “Well, if I’m being honest, I spent the first 9 or so months trying to get out of Schitts Creek, not put down roots. But when I realized we might be there awhile, i first tried working at a supermarket, that didn't even last a full day, then Stevie, who runs the motel helped me find a job, at a place called the blouse barn.”

“Urgh,” Shannon said, making a face, and David guessed the blouse barn had something of a reputation. Fiona poked Shannon, and Shannon schooled her face again.

David chuckled and brushed past it, “I worked there for a while, but then a large chain store by the same name, bought them out, my sister Alexis and I helped the owner negotiate a good settlement, and the owner gave me a portion of that settlement as thanks.”

“And after that?” Kathleen prompted.

“I was trying to decide what to do with the money, when the general store in Schitts Creek went up for rent.”

“So you bought it?” Fiona asked.

“I leased it.”’David corrected. “Which is when I met Patrick, he helped me fill out the necessary paperwork, and get the okay from the town.”

Just then Patrick came back in the room with a healthy glass of wine for David and a beer for himself, David hadn’t wanted to drink before, but he felt like he needed it now. “David had a really great idea for the store, made my job pretty easy,” Patrick said, smiling proudly at David.

“Patrick was a big help in getting the business up and running,” David said, giving Patrick’s knee a squeeze.

“What is the business exactly?” Fiona asked.

“It’s a general store,” David started, and Patrick gave him an amused look, no doubt recalling the first and second times David had tried to explain his vision for the store to him. “But we sell hand made locally sourced goods, from local vendors, things they would normally sell once or twice a year at craft fairs, or from farm stands, we rebrand under the stores brand, and sell year round.”

“So your taking other people’s things and selling them as your own?” Kathleen challenged.

“Not quite,” David defended, “bringing them under the umbrella of one brand, instills brand recognition, which makes them sell better, each product has a brief description of where they come from and who makes them on the packaging, and it benefits the people who make the products, by providing a marketplace for them to sell their products year round.” David explained. Patrick gave him a very proud smile, he had learned a lot about business in the 6 ½ months the store had been open.

“Hmm,” Fiona hummed, “it’s an interesting concept,” she allowed.

“It’s a pretty brilliant business model,” Patrick said proudly, “very inventive.”

“You would say that,” Kathleen teased.

David took a rather large sip of his wine, trying not to look too nervous, the wine was not great, he realized too late. If he wasn’t mistaken it was Herb Ertlingers fruit wine. He had drunk it often enough since moving to Schitts creek, he wasn’t so much of a snob as he used to be, but the key to this wine was to drink it in small doses.

“When did you know you were gay?!” Shannon asked Patrick, suddenly changing the subject. David felt the pressure ease, and was interested to hear this himself.

“Jesus Shannon, what kind of a question is that.” Patrick admonished.

“I mean, after a while we could see Rachel wasn’t right for you,” Shannon tried, changing tack, “we just never knew she was that not right for you.”

“I,” Patrick started, and he looked a bit lost, David took Patrick’s hand in his own, and squeezed it for encouragement. “I don’t know exactly when I started to think I might be, different,” Patrick said, “but I guess at some point I realized that when I looked at guys, I wasn’t just sizing them up as matter of comparison, but I guess I was checking them out.” 

“But you stayed with Rachel,” Fiona said, trying to work out what had changed.

“We’d been together so long, and it just seemed like the right thing to do, like it was what I was supposed to do, and I didn’t understand why it didn’t feel right, I didn’t understand the conflicting feelings I had. So I just stuck with what was easy.” He said, looking sad. David’s heart broke for him, to be so confused, and to not know what to do, or where to turn. David leaned over to Patrick, and pecked him on the cheek, in support, Patrick gave him a grateful smile, and his sisters made aww faces.

“So what changed?” Kathleen asked.

“I was unhappy, and I couldn't keep stringing Rachel along, and I needed to figure myself out, so I broke off our engagement for good, and moved to Schitts Creek to try and sort myself out.” He said matter-of-factly.

“And then you met David, and you just knew?” Fiona asked.

“Sort of,” Patrick said blushing. “I was grappling with the idea, that I might like men, but I was still unsure,” he continued, looking at David for support. David was smiling adoringly at him, which was enough encouragement for Patrick to continue.

“So, where did you first meet?” Kathleen asked, softening her tone.

“I came into his office, to file incorporation papers for the store, I thought I was there to meet with Ray, Patricks boss, but he was busy with something else, so Patrick helped me instead.” David said, remembering that first day fondly.

“How convenient,” Kathleen said, teasing Patrick.

“And was it love at first sight?” Shannon asked dreamily.

“I don’t think,” Patrick said, with a wry smile, “when David came in, I was struck by how handsome he was,” Patrick blushed, “and he was funny, I don’t think you were meaning to be,” Patrick said, turning to David, “but you were,” Patrick paused trying to think of the right word.

“Flustered,” David said, finishing Patrick’s sentence, “I had talked over and talked over my business plan so many times, and then I got to Rays, and I was not expecting Patrick, he was disarming.” David said, with a smile.

“What did you think about Patrick, when you first met him?” 

“I think my exact words were, you are either very impatient or very sure of yourself.” Patrick let out a huff of a laugh, and his sisters really began laughing, “then when I was talking to Stevie later I told her you were very snippy.” 

“That sounds like Patrick,” Kathleen teased between laughing. 

“I might have come on a bit strong,” Patrick admitted, “but your inability to articulate what you wanted to do with your business, gave me the opportunity to give you my number.” Patrick said, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Oh god,” David moaned, remembering the 14 messages he’d left on Patrick’s phone. 

“David left me 14, rambling messages explaining his business,” Patrick said, trying to contain his own laughter, David was blushing, and looking slightly embarrassed.

“Did I?” David asked, “I don’t recall.” He grimaced.

“I could play them for you, might jog your memory,” Patrick offered deadpan. 

David shot him a look. “You don’t still have them,” he demanded.

“Of course I do,” Patrick said, blushing himself now, he was never going to erase those voice mails. “By the third voicemail I knew I liked you,” he admitted. David had never heard this story from Patrick before, and his ears perked up. “You were so confident, even though you were rambling, and it took me about 6 times listening to understand what you were saying, but I just kept remembering how expressive you were when you talked, how you gestured to emphasize everything, with your hands and your eyebrows.” Patrick said with a chuckle, never taking his eyes off of David. David smiled self consciously a hand going immediately to his forehead.

“Did you like Patrick immediately too?” Fiona asked, she was a bit misty eyed. David was feeling more confident, seeing that Patrick’s sisters seemed to be on their side.

“I came around a bit slower,” David admitted a bit sheepishly. “I have had a run of bad relationships in my life.” David said, and Patrick knew it was a huge deal for David to openly admit that. 

“And I decided years ago not to assume anyone’s sexual identity.” Patrick thought about that a lot, how much sooner they might have gotten together, if David hadn’t been so hesitant, if Patrick hadn’t been so afraid. “I thought he was cute,” David admitted, “and very confident,” David squeezed Patrick’s hand, remembering those early days.

“Patrick came to the store to drop off my business license, and I thought he was flirting with my sister, or at least appreciating her flirting with him,” David amended, Patrick had never actually shown any signs of liking Alexis, but David’s anxiety and lack of self confidence, made his assume Patrick would automatically like Alexis over him.

“I was never there for Alexis,” Patrick said softly, repeating the words he’d told David, David smiled happily at Patrick. “When his business license came in, I bought a frame for it, and used it as an excuse to stop by the store and see David again,” Patrick admitted.

“Except you told me they came framed, which threw me off,” David added.

“To which you said, ‘oh thank god, this is a little too corporate for my taste,’”

“Well now I just sound like an asshole,” David said blushing.

“No, just a man with refined tastes.” Patrick said, holding back a laugh, “besides, that business license is still in the frame I bought you.”

“Once I realized how much I liked the person who bought the frame, I couldn’t part with it,” David said sweetly. Now it was Patrick’s turn to blush.

“Then what happened?” Fiona demanded, all three sisters were invested now.

“Well I went back to my office,” Patrick said, “and I started crunching numbers and realized David likely needed some more startup money, and some business help.”

“You came back into my store, and said ‘I really think you have something here David, you just need some help, you need a lot of help.’” David laughed.

“Coming on a bit strong, Patrick,” Kathleen admonished.

“It worked didn’t it?” Patrick said defensively.

“Did it?” Kathleen asked David.

“If anything, it confused me more,” David explained. “My sister tried to convince me that Patrick was maybe into me, but all I could think was, he’s always so confident, if he liked me, surely he would have said something by now,” David said, remembering the uncertainty, how attracted he’d been to Patrick, and how afraid he’d been to get his hopes up.

“I tried to tell you,” Patrick emphasized, “when I came to talk to you about applying for the small business grant.”

“I thought so,” David said excitedly, “you looked so geared up to say something big, and then instead you confessed that you had, in fact, bought the frame for the license.”

“I chickened out,” Patrick said sheepishly. “But I got that grant like I promised, and I got to be part of your business, and spend more time with you.” 

“And I am so happy you are,” David said sincerely, “but you could have just asked me on a date,” he teased.

“So could you have,” Patrick shot back.

“Yes, but I didn’t know your preferences,” David said exasperatedly. “You knew mine.”

“I invited you to stay at my place, when Alexis had lice,” Patrick countered.

“Ooooh, is that so?” Fiona asked, perking up.

“I thought you were just being nice,” David said, not even believing it himself. “But then the night of the store opening, you hugged me like that, and I thought for a second you were going to do something or say something, then you started going on about the lights.” David said, volleying back to Patrick.

“So how did it finally happen? Who finally asked who out?” Fiona asked, clearly getting impatient.

“A week or so later, we were in the store, and David was ringing up a customer, and I could tell his was agitated. Finally I got it out of him that it was his birthday and his family had forgotten.”

“That’s awful,” Kathleen cooed.

“We were barely together growing up,” David said brushing it off, “birthdays were never a big deal.”

“Well birthdays are always a big deal in our family,” Patrick said, and his sisters nodded their agreement. “So I decided to make my move, and ask David out for a birthday dinner. I thought I would charm him over dinner, give him my perfectly thought out present, and then kiss him goodnight in the car before dropping him off.”

“That’s not how it went?” Shannon asked, reading the room.

“I didn’t realize it was a date,” David answered sheepishly, “I rather thought Patrick pitied me, and was just taking me out to dinner for my birthday because he felt sorry for me.” All three girls rolled their eyes.

“So what happened at the dinner?” Shannon asked.

“Stevie showed up.” Patrick put in.

“Who’s Stevie?” Kathleen asked.

“My only other friend in Schitts Creek,” David admitted, “she owns and runs the motel my family lives in.”

“Oh, Patrick.” Fiona said understandingly.

“Actually it worked out pretty well,” David explained. “Stevie cued me into the fact that I was on a date, Patrick had brought me a gift, which I hadn’t noticed until Stevie pointed it out. She told  
me, if there was anything even remotely sentimental in it, I was on a date.”

“How did you feel about that?” Fiona pried.

“Well I didn’t want to show it in front of Stevie, but I was secretly thrilled.” David admitted. “I still wasn’t necessarily willing to believe it though, I thought it was too good to be true.”

“What was the gift?” Fiona asked.

“The receipt from our first sale in the store,” Patrick said softly, watching David, watching his face get all soft like it had that night.

“In a really lovely frame,” David added. “I was pretty sure then that Stevie was right, and I was on a date.”

“Stevie very kindly made some excuse, and left, and we had a nice dinner, just the two of us.” Patrick continued were David left off. 

“I drove David back to the motel, and I was trying so hard to work up the courage to kiss him.” Patrick was blushing deeply now.

“Patrick told me how glad he was he had invested in my business, and how he’d help to turn it into the success that it was,” Patrick’s sisters were laughing at that last part.

“I didn’t say it quite like that,” Patrick protested.

“And the moment just seemed right,” David said wistfully, “so I kissed him.” David said softly, leaning in and pecking Patrick lightly on the lips for emphasis. Patrick gave a little sigh as they parted.

“Awwww” Patrick’s sisters sighed in unison.

“Oh my god,” Kathleen exclaimed excitedly, “this is way better than you and Rachel ever were.”

“I think so too,” Patrick agreed.

“So what happened when Rachel showed up?” Fiona asked, getting right to the point.

“I hadn’t told David about Rachel,” Patrick admitted abashedly. “Very very stupid decision on my part.” He added.

“Ugh, you always hated confrontation, never could just face things head on.” Fiona said, with all the wisdom of the eldest child.

“Rachel showed up, and blindsided David, and his family with our previous engagement, and David, understandably did not take it well. We,” Patrick paused then, that week still hurt him to think about, if he hadn’t known before then that he loved David, the week spent apart from him had confirmed it. “David needed some space, and some time to figure things out, and so we took a week long break.”

“I have trust issues,” David admitted, “my family was not close growing up, and I had a long string of bad relationships before Patrick,” David felt the need to explain everything. Patrick’s family was having to come to terms with a lot today, and the thought it was best they new the whole story. “I needed some time to think, but the more I thought, the more I knew I wanted to be with Patrick.”

“It was the worst week of my life,” Patrick said, and his sisters could hear the pain in his voice. “If I hadn’t known before that I loved David, I knew then.” Patricks eyes got misty, as did Davids, who was fluttering his hands in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. “For all of the times Rachel and I broke up, I never felt the way I did, that week, we spent apart.” Patrick said seriously.

“Baby brother, you’re in love,” Fiona cooed.

“Yes, I am,” Patrick said softly, but proudly. His sisters converged on him them, awwwing and hugging Patrick, then they descended on David.

“You better be good to our brother,” they threatened. “Treat him right, do not break his heart!” They said, looking menacingly stern.

“I promise,” David said, half bemused, half scared. “I love your brother, a lot. And I would never knowingly do anything to hurt him” Patrick blushed spectacularly, it still felt so new and thrilling to hear David say it, and for him to say it in from of Patricks family, was almost too much.

“Well alright then,” Fiona said, sitting back.

“Are you having sex, are you being safe?” Kathleen demanded.

“Kathleen,” Patrick hissed.

“We just want to make sure you’re safe,” she said, though there was more than a hint of mischief in her eyes.

“Well, you won’t be doing it in this house,” Fiona said practically.

Patrick turned to David, “my parents don’t let any couples share a room until they are married, no exceptions,” Patrick said with a wry smile.

“Well, won’t be so different from home then will it,” David said with a laugh, things had not improved since that night months ago at Stevies. David still shared a room with Alexis at the motel, and Patrick was still staying at Rays, it was maddening.

Fiona snorted, clearly sensing the sexual tension between her brother, and his boyfriend. “We all had to go through it,” she assured David.

“Are you married?” David asked, it hadn’t occurred to him until that moment, but there were no other men around besides Patrick's father.

“All three of us,” Shannon answered.

“Where are your husbands?” Patrick asked looking around as though they might materialize out of thin air.

“They’re keeping their distance,” Kathleen said. “Didn’t want to get in the middle of whatever family drama you might be bringing.”

“Cowards,” Patrick said, with no malice behind it.

“They’re as non-confrontational as you are,” Shannon shot back.

“No wonder, they’re married to you lot, I only had to grow up with it, they’re stuck with you for the rest of your lives.” Patrick said, faking fear.

“Haha,” Fiona said, “they’re on their way here now, I texted them a bit ago.”

“Are you ready for the ambush?” Kathleen asked David.

“What’s the ambush?” David asked.

“You’ll see,” Fiona teased.

A few moments later a herd of stampeding buffalo burst through the front door, and launched themselves at Patrick. “Uncle Patrick!” came the shrieks of no fewer than 6 children, David counted.

“So this is why you know the difference between a shower and a sprinkle?” David asked Patrick over the noise of Patrick's nieces and nephews.

“Uhuh,” Patrick answered perfunctorily, as he hugged and said hello to each kid in turn.

David was not sure what to do, he had never been good with children, he’d wanted nothing to do with Alexis when she was a baby. And although he had gotten more comfortable around baby Roland, he still was not confident around children, and there were a lot of them here. This would be a baptism of fire, he supposed.

He thought he’d start with the husbands, so he stood up, and held out a hand, “hi, I’m David,” he said to the nearest adult man, sounding like an idiot to his own ears.

“Kevin, this is David, Patrick's boyfriend,” Fiona said, smiling fondly at David. “David this is my husband Kevin.”

Kevin, instead of taking Davids hand, pulled him in for a hug, “wow, that’s great man, it’s nice to meet you,” Kevin said, completely accepting of this very sudden shift in family dynamics.

David was getting more used to hugging, Patrick did it a lot, and he now saw where he got it from. “Nice to meet you too,” he managed to get out, before he was passed on to the next person.

“And this is Michael, my husband,” Shannon said, “Michael meet David.”

Michael also pulled David in for a hug, and welcomed him warmly to the family. Lastly, and possibly most terrifyingly, was who David supposed to be Kathleen's husband, who was holding, a very small baby, who David was afraid of squishing, if this man also pulled him in for a hug. 

“And this is my Nick,” Kathleen said proudly, “oh, and my husband Brian,” she said, and everyone laughed.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” David said, extending a hand, and shaking the waving fist of baby Nick, which seemed to charm the heck out of all three women, and when David chanced a look at Patrick, his face had gone all soft and moony. David smiled self consciously, as Brian, like the others pulled him in for a half hug, and a nice to meet you, careful of the baby between them.

They were silent for a minute as David looked the three men over, they looked remarkably similar, two were dressed in khaki slacks, the other in a pair of dark wash jeans, all three were wearing button downs, 2 plaid, one solid, they all three had brown hair, close cropped, and all had varying stages of beards. He suddenly felt a bit self conscious, he hadn’t even considered how his wardrobe would look compared to everyone else's, Patrick always assured him he liked his eccentric choice of clothes. David had been texting Stevie intermittently on the drive here, and she had asked him if he had toned down his wardrobe for the trip, he told her the thought had never crossed his mind, and Patrick hadn’t said anything about it. He preferred to be himself, and Patrick seemed to feel the same way. His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. 

“Uncle Patrick, uncle Patrick, is this your girlfriend?” asked a little boy perched on Patrick's lap.

“He can’t be Uncle Patrick's girlfriend, stupid” came the voice of a bossy little girl who seemed to be the oldest, “he’s a boy.” well her reasoning was sound, David thought with a laugh.

“Annabelle,” Fiona scolded, “apologize to your brother, we don’t call people stupid in this family,” she admonished.

“Sorry,” Annabelle said sulkily.

“Annabelle, this is my boyfriend David,” Patrick said kindly to her.

“Boys don’t have boyfriends,” she argued, “they have girlfriends.” David's face fell, he knew it was silly, she was a small child, she no doubt didn’t understand what she was saying, but still, just the thought made him sad.

“Sometimes boys like other boys,” Patrick explained to her, and she listened to him at rapt attention, it was clear to David that Patricks nieces and nephews adored him, “I love David, just like your Mum loves your Dad.”

“Oh, okay,” said Annabelle crawling onto Patricks other knee, and sharing the lap with her brother. David and Patrick both let out a relieved laugh. “David, these munchkins are my nieces and nephews,” Patrick said looking them all over. “You’ve met Annabelle, she is Fiona’s oldest, this is her brother Kieran, and their sister Rose.”

“Hey, that’s my last name,” David said trying to copy the voice Patrick used with kids, as he crouched down to Rose’s level, “it’s very nice to meet you,” he said shaking her hand, as she giggled madly. 

“And those two trouble makers,” Shannon said pointing to the two boys busily digging through Patrick's bag, “Are my boys Aiden and Aaron, and that’s my daughter Meghan,” she said pointing to the smallest girl on the couch.

“And Nick is of course, mine,” Kathleen said, taking the baby off of her husbands hands.

“Why are you wearing a dress?” Aiden asked, pointing at the skirt David was wearing over his pants, and making the adults stifle laughs.

“Because I like them,” David said with a simple shrug.

“I do too,” said Kieran happily.

“Oh yeah?” asked David, “that’s pretty cool.”

“His sisters dress him up a lot,” said Fiona with an exasperated laugh.

“If I recall, you dressed me up quite a bit too,” Patrick said seriously to his oldest sister.

“Oh, we’ll have to show you the pictures,” Kathleen told David gleefully, “Patrick all dressed up in my dance costume, tap shoes, makeup and all.”

“Oh please, pull those out for me,” David said, enjoying this a lot.

Just then, Mr. Brewer came back in, “dinners ready,” he announced, “tables are set up out on the back patio.”

“Can I sit next to David?” Keiran asked.

“Me too,” Annabelle chimed in.

Their mothers looked at David, “by all means,” David said, both children held their hand out to David, and he gamely took them by the hand. “How about we wash our hands first, before we eat?” David suggested. Patrick knew it was likely because David was something of a germaphobe, but Fiona and Shannon appreciated it all the same, Patrick knew none of the kids would wash their hands if they weren’t forced, it was part and parcel of being a kid.

David gave Patrick a slightly terrified look, and Patrick shot him a thumbs up before chuckling behind his back, he said hello to his brothers in law, and clued them in, to what they’d missed earlier in the day, while David wrangled the kids, who all suddenly wanted to wash their hands with him. By the time David made his way out to the tables, he looked slightly harassed. Patrick sat down across from David, wanting to get a good view of what would surely be an entertaining dinner.

They were having spaghetti with homemade sauce and meatballs, and homemade garlic bread. First the kids wanted David to cut their noodles, which David gamely did, then when they saw David twirling his noodles around his fork, they wanted to try, except now all their noodles were cut up. Patrick let David handle it on his own, preferring to watch him flounder, as it was good for David, Patrick felt. 

They had almost made it through dinner when Rose knocked her cup of apple juice over, spilling it all over Davids lap. Every adult at the table went silent, watching to see how David would handle it, “thankfully my skirt caught the brunt of it,” David said with a self deprecating grimace.

“Huh,” grunted Mr. Brewer, “so that’s a fashion choice then?” His wife elbowed him hard, “I just mean, it’s not part of the pants?” he asked.

“No,” answered David quickly, “I mean yes, it is a fashion choice, but no, it’s not part of the pants,” David said, suddenly feeling less sure about Mr. Brewers approval of him. Mr. Brewer nodded his head, and David got up from the table to go take the skirt off.

Patrick followed him shooting a look at his dad, who threw up his hands, in surrender, after Mrs brewer poked him in the ribs again.

Patrick found David in the first floor powder room, with the skirt off, dabbing at it with a wet washcloth. “Is everything okay?” Patrick asked.

“Of course,” David said.

“Will that be okay?” Patrick asked motioning to the skirt, that wasn’t really a skirt, at least not according to David, but Patrick couldn’t recall the correct name.

“Oh, of course,” David said surprisingly nonchalant, “I didn’t bring anything with me that would need dry cleaning,” he said with a grin.

“That’s a shame,” Patrick said stepping closer to David. David shook his head with an adorably confused grin. “I love how soft some of your sweaters are,” Patrick said, pulling David into him, running his hands up David’s sides, and kissing him. David sighed and melted into Patrick. But he pulled away quickly, “what’s wrong?” Patrick asked concernedly.

“Nothing,” David said, “I just don’t want to scandalize your family.” Patrick laughed in relief. 

“The kids love you,” Patrick said.

David rolled his eyes, as ever unwilling to believe people liked him, he changed the subject. “I should have toned down my clothes for this trip,” he lamented, “I think your dad might have taken this better if I’d shown up looking like your brothers-in-law.”

“Please never dress like them,” Patrick begged, only partly serious. “My dad likes you,” he said trying to persuade David, “this whole thing is just going to take some getting use to.” Patrick knew David had anxiety, and that David thought he was unlovable, Patrick was constantly trying to convince David that it wasn’t him, but rather the people he used to surround himself with, I mean just looks at the people of Schitts creek, they fully embraced David and all of his eccentricities. “And I love you,” he reminded David, to Patrick, that was all that mattered. David tried to play it off, rolling his eyes, but Patrick could see them tearing up, so he distracted David by kissing him again.

Just then Mr. Brewers voice cut in, “everything okay in there?” He asked, clearly meaning to put an end to whatever his son, and his sons boyfriend might be getting up to, away from the prying eyes of the family.

“Everything is fine, dad,” Patrick called back, clearing his throat mid sentence, “we’ll be out in just a minute.”

“You know the rules Patrick,” his father admonished, “no couples behind closed doors,”

“Unless we’re married, I know dad,” Patrick said rolling his eyes.

They heard Mr. Brewer walk away, and Patrick turned to David, “if it makes you feel any better, the same rules applied to Rachel.”

David was conflicted, he hated hearing any mention of Rachel, it brought out a jealous side of him, that he hadn’t known he possessed. By at the same time he found it comforting to know that he was being treated the same as if he were a girl Patrick had brought home.

Patrick gave David one more peck on the lips, before they walked back out to the dinner tables. David took his place once again between Kieran and Rose, he noticed that Aiden and Aaron had moved closer as well, and he thought, well at least I’m winning over part of the family.

Mrs. Brewer was doling out ice cream for dessert when Mr. Brewer spoke up. “While you girls were grilling David here, in the living room, your mother and I decided to call up the family and invite them over for a cookout tomorrow.” He announced, “we see you so rarely anymore,” Mr. Brewer said, motioning to Patrick, “and with such big news to share,” he added, with only a small grimace, “we thought it was the perfect opportunity.”

Patrick’s face blanched, and David looked between him and his parents, “way to spring this on us,” he said, looking slightly ill.

“We didn’t mean to spring it on you,” Mrs. Brewer insisted. “We just wanted to share your big news with the family, and to allow David a chance to meet everyone. And your aunts and uncles and cousins miss you so much, now that you live so far away,” she insisted.

David’s stomach sank, he was only just getting used to Patrick’s large immediate family, he wasn’t sure how he could handle Patrick’s even larger extended family.

“They’ll be here around 2 tomorrow,” Mrs. Brewer announced.

“What did you tell them?” Fiona asked, sounding surprisingly harsh. “You didn’t out Patrick to them did you?” She demanded. And Patrick and David both looked to her appreciatively, Patrick’s oldest sister at least seemed to understand what a big thing it was Patrick doing.

“What do you mean?” Mrs. Brewer asked confusedly.

“Did you tell them Patrick was gay?” Kathleen asked. 

“You can’t just out someone mom,” Shannon butted in.

“That’s a decision Patrick needs to make, when it’s the right time for him,” Fiona added. David could have kissed them all right then, they might not yet know what to make of him, but they were fiercely loyal to their baby brother, and completely accepting. Patrick looked near tears.

“Now, now,” started Mr. Brewer, “no need to attack your mother.”

“I didn’t tell them anything specific,” Mrs. Brewer said in her defense. “Just that Patrick was eager to see them all while he was home, and that he had brought a friend home with him, who he wanted them all to meet. I didn’t tell them any specifics,” she insisted.

“But they’re coming tomorrow expecting to meet Patrick’s ‘friend’” Fiona said in air quotes, so he’s going to have to tell them then, whether he’s ready to or not.” Fiona said clearly annoyed with her mother.

“I didn’t know,” his mother said meekly, “I just thought Patrick might like to see his aunts and uncles and cousins, while he was home.”

“It’s okay mum,” Patrick assured her, “I’ve kept this a secret long enough, I love David, and the family deserves to know too.” David could see the relief on Mrs. Brewers face, at Patrick’s words.

“If you’re not comfortable, or not ready dear,” Mrs. Brewer said, addressing David, “I can tell them not to come.”

Part of David wanted to say, yes, tell them to go away, but he could see how much this all meant to Patrick, and after all, Patrick had been subjected to a lot with David’s family. “No, Mrs. Brewer” he insisted, “I would love to meet your family, Patrick talks so fondly about his cousins.” That was true, a lot of Patrick’s stories revolved around the trouble he and his cousins got into growing up. And, David had already met Michael, and Michael seemed to like David, so that was a start he supposed. Better to get it over with, he decided.

“Alright then,” Mr. Brewer said, “that’s settled.”

Personally David thought it was good sign, that Mr. and Mrs. Brewer were so open and willing to introduce him to the extended family, if they’d really disapproved of him, they would have kept him secret from the rest of the family as long as possible, he reasoned. So, nervous as he was, David was also glad to be meeting the entire Brewer clan tomorrow.

They sat around the table a while longer talking and laughing, getting to know David better, and hearing more about the store, and Patrick's life in Schitts creek. But soon it was getting dark out, and the kids were getting cranky. One by one people started to go inside, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer first, then Patrick's sisters took their kids in, and put them to bed in the rec room in the basement, where apparently all the kids slept when they came to stay. 

The kids had all wanted to give David a hug goodnight, which he had found endearing, little Keiran had even told him he hoped his skirt was okay, which elicited a laugh from David and Patrick both. Once they were down Patrick's sisters came back out onto the porch to join their husbands, and David and Patrick. David felt much more at ease now, with just Patrick's sisters here, and he and Patrick curled up on the porch swing, while they all sat around and talked. It seemed as though, Patrick's sisters were completely at ease with this new development in Patrick's life, and genuinely seemed to like David, their husbands as well. They had mentioned several times during the night how much happier Patrick seemed and how much more at ease he was with David, far more so than he’d ever been with Rachel. They never disparaged Rachel, David could tell they had liked her, but he could see they seemed to like him more, for the changes they saw in their brother.

Finally, Fiona and Kevin, Shannon and Michael, Kathleen and Brian, went in to bed, and David and Patrick were left alone on the back patio. “Don’t get up to too much trouble,” Fiona teased. 

“Mom and dad hear everything,” she said with the air of someone who knew from experience.

“I know the drill,” Patrick said, looking fondly at all three of his sisters. David could see how much it meant to Patrick that his sisters approved of his new life.

As soon as they were inside, David let his head drop onto Patrick's shoulder, and let out a deep breath, that he hadn’t known he was holding. “How are you doing?” Patrick asked, kissing the top of David's head.

“I don’t know, I think I might have blacked out the last few hours,” he said, half serious.

“I know it’s a lot,” Patrick said, rubbing a hand up and down Davids back. “But I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am that we’re here, and that you’re meeting my family.” 

“I know,” David said softly, taking Patrick's hand in his own. “Your sisters seem really great,” he said, trying to end on a positive note.

“I love my sisters,” Patrick said grinning affectionately, “I never doubted they would have my back.” David smiled fondly at his boyfriend. “And you were a surprising hit with the kids,” Patrick marveled.

“They are even more terrifying than your dad,” David said wide eyed.

“You were great with them,” Patrick said, going all moony eyed, “I know you’re not a big fan of kids, but they seem to be a big fan of you, and you scored major points for not freaking out over the spilled juice.”

“Why would I freak out over spilled juice?” David asked perplexed. True there might have been a time when he would have done that, but he had changed a lot, since moving to Schitts Creek, but even more so since meeting Patrick. Patrick just smiled at him fondly, as if he knew exactly what was going through David's mind just that moment.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Patrick asked. Personally, he was more than a little terrified of having to come out to his entire extended family, and more than a little annoyed at his mom for springing it on him.

David audibly gulped, and started waving his hands around like he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable, Patrick knew the signs.”It’s just,” David started, before pausing to collect his thoughts, he took another ragged breath, “I’m just imagining like a Carrie at prom kind of scenario, pigs blood and the pointing and laughing.” David said, panic evident in his voice.

Patrick tried not to laugh, but couldn’t help a small chuckle, he got off the swing, and stood in front of David, taking his face in his hands. “I promise, there will be no pigs blood involved.” Patrick said, with as much sincerity as he could muster. David buried his face in Patrick's stomach, and made an aggravated noise.

David’s forehead was pressed into Patrick’s stomach, and his face was tilted down to the ground, when he let out a loud, hot, huff, Patrick could feel it right through his jeans and boxer briefs, and it made his cock twitch in his pants. David inched a hand up Patrick’s thigh. “We can’t David,” Patrick said, voice thick.

“I know, not in your parents house” David whined, he wanted to be respectful of Patrick’s parents, but god did he want Patrick, removing his head from Patrick’s stomach, “I just want to so badly.”

“Me too,” Patrick said, with just as much raw want in his voice.

“Can I at least kiss you?” David pleaded.

“Yes,” Patrick said in a hot whisper. He pulled David up from the swing, turned him around and pushed him up against the side of the house.

David loved when Patrick kissed him like this, when Patrick took control. Patrick put his hands on the wall either side of David’s face, so he couldn’t move, David put his arms around Patrick’s back, pulling his body impossibly closer to himself. Patrick kissed him bruisingly, putting all the stress from the day, into their kiss. He nipped David’s lower lip and David readily opened his mouth to Patrick’s tongue.

Patrick could feel David’s erection through his pants, and knew David could feel his as well, he ached to be able to drop to his knees and take David’s cock in his mouth, to have David reciprocate, but they couldn’t do that, or anything like it, here on the back patio of his parents house.

Patrick pulled away, “we should go to bed,” he said breathing hard. David groaned, but followed Patrick into the house. Patrick kissed David briefly on the landing outside their rooms, before saying goodnight, and going into his childhood bedroom alone. 

There was a small bathroom off of the guest room where David was sleeping. He went in to get cleaned up for the night, hoping the methodical routine of his nightly rituals would take his mind off of the raging cockstand he had going on in his pants. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and completed his six step skin care routine. But when he was finished, and had crawled into bed, his cock still stood to attention, and all he could think about was Patrick maybe ten feet away, all alone in that big bed.

David turned to plug his phone into the charger, when suddenly the screen lit up and a text dinged into his inbox. It was Patrick, “I wish you were in here with me, I always sleep better when your next to me.”

Well fuck, thought David, if that wasn’t the sweetest thing to say. Meanwhile he was over here thinking about how much he wanted to suck Patrick’s cock.

Then his phone buzzed again, “I wish it was your hand around my cock instead of my own,” came the next message.

“Fuck” David texted back, so Patrick was just as hard as he was. “I wish it was my mouth,” David texted back.

Patrick had never sexted before, Rachel had never been a fan, and while he thought it was okay texting about how hard his cock was, he felt sending a dick pic was crossing a line, here, in his parents house at least. When he finally saw Davids cock, he wanted to be able to touch it, instead of laying in a bed a room away and being tortured by what he couldn’t do, while staring at a picture.

David began stroking himself over his boxer briefs, imagining what he’d like to be doing to Patrick right that minute, while Patrick did the same, in the room next door. “Your ass looked great in those jeans tonight,” David texted with his free hand.

“That’s why I wore them,” Patrick texted back, winky face emoji.

“I think I’d like them better on the floor,” David texted, reaching a hand inside his briefs, if he couldn’t be in bed with Patrick, he supposed this was the next best thing.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing, right next to yours,” Patrick texted back.

There had been only one occasion on which David had seen Patrick in his boxer briefs, and vice versa, they had gotten carried away in the back office of the store, the day Patrick had told David he loved him, and David had told Patrick he loved him too. They had stopped short of having sex, but they had dry humped in their underwear, on the desk, until they had both cum. It had been the single best sexual experience of both their lives. 

Which was saying something, Patrick had been in a committed relationship on and off for the better part of 10 years. But Rachel had never been enthusiastic about sex. In fact she had told him, during one of their worst breakups, that she had always intended to wait until marriage before she had sex, but she had sex with him because she wanted him to stay with her. Patrick had never felt worse about himself then he did after that conversation. They had gotten back together after that fight, when Patrick proposed to Rachel, he felt if she had intended to wait until marriage for sex, but had changed that for him, then the very least he could do was marry her. Needless to say, Patrick had never had great experiences with sex, he had wanted Rachel to like it, so he had wanted to try things with her, but she was not interested, conversely, she had never wanted to try anything on him. When Patrick had been frustrated, or they were on a break, he would try to imagine he and Rachel doing other things, but it never quite worked in his head. 

So when he had met David, Patrick had been amazed at how quickly and easily David invaded nearly all of his dreams, and most of his waking thoughts as well. He had wondered what his stubble felt like, under his hands, under his lips, rubbing his cheek, between his thighs, wondered what Davids eyes would look like when he was horny, how dark, those beautiful brown eyes would get, how soft his sweaters would feel under Patrick's fingers, how nice it would be to peel David out of said sweaters. Patrick wondered about everything about David, and the more Patrick got to know David, and the longer they dated, the filthier those thoughts got.

Patrick had spent many a night, just like this one, with a raging hard on, getting off to thoughts of David, and what they would get up to, when they finally had some privacy. Sexting with David, while thinking these things, was a new experience though, and Patrick loved it.

David, had far more experience than Patrick, with men and women, but sex had never been something special to David. He hadn’t quite realized it at the time, but all of the people he had been with before Patrick, with the possible exception of Stevie, had been horrible to him. Maybe not outwardly or overtly, but they had all been using him, he was an means to and end for most of his partners. None of them had loved David, not the way Patrick did. He and Patrick hadn’t even had sex yet, but already David knew everything was different, and it was so exciting to him. He had of course honored Patrick's wishes to take things slow on the physical side of the relationship, it had driven him a bit mad, because from the day David had met Patrick, he had known all of the many things he wanted to do with him. And, when he had found out that Patrick was newly out of the closet, and David was his first relationship with a man, David had started making a mental list of all of the things he wanted to introduce Patrick to, to make him feel so good. David had expected Patrick to be hesitant, when they started doing things, but Patrick had all the enthusiasm of a puppy, or a kid in a candy store.

David and Patrick had talked about sex, about a month after their breakup and makeup, they had decided they were both ready, and wanted to, but they agreed they needed to wait until they had somewhere to themselves, where they could work things out in privacy, for themselves. It was torture, to both of them, to know the things they wanted to do together, and not be able to yet.

But this, tonight, sexting, while they couldn’t be together was new, and thrilling, David was terrified though, that Mr. or Mrs. Brewer would walk in on him, or one of Patrick's sisters would hear him. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” came a text from Patrick.

“Cum for me baby,” David said “I wish I could taste you,” David texted.

“Fuck David, that’s so sexy,” David could practically hear Patrick's voice, in the text.

“I’m gonna cum too,” David texted back, trying to be as quiet as possible. He came hard and hot all over his hand and briefs. He lay back on the bed breathing hard, cock softening in his hand. Suddenly his phone pinged again,

“Come out in the hall a minute,” it said.

David was unsure, but when he heard the floorboards creak outside his door, he got up, and met Patrick in the hallway. Patrick immediately pulled David in for a hug, pulling their bodies as close together as they could get, Patrick's stomach was slightly sticky, and knowing why thrilled David.

Too soon Patrick pulled back, neither one wanted to be caught in their underwear locked in an embrace in the hallway. “See you in the morning?” Patrick asked.

“Can’t wait,” David said softly, “goodnight.”

“Love you,” Patrick said, quietly, but with so much passion behind it.

“Love you too,” David said, before walking back into his room. He went into the bathroom flipped the light on, and looked down at his stomach, Patrick’s cum was smeared just above his waistband, he wiped it off with two fingers and put them immediately to his lips. Patrick tasted salty and mild, David craved more. He savored it for a moment, before cleaning himself up and going back into the room and climbing in bed, falling asleep nearly immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets the WHOLE family, and they get a little alone time in the barn.
> 
> As a straight woman, I've obviously never done the coming out thing, but as 1 of 5 kids, with 20 first cousins, and more extended family than I can count, I am very familiar with the "meeting the family" thing, which made writing this bit a lot of fun. Full disclosure, I spent exactly 12 days on a dairy farm in Ireland once, and that it the full extent of my experience with farms, so some of this may be wildly inaccurate.

In the morning, Patrick knocked on David’s door bright and early, David answered the door half dressed. “Good morning,” David said with a blush.

“Good morning,” Patrick said, blushing deep red, they were both a little awkward, after their new experience the night before. 

David held up a white graphic tee, “is this okay for today?” He asked.

Patrick could tell David was trying to tone it down today for Patrick’s extended family. “Looks great,” Patrick said, kissing David on the cheek. He let his hand linger on David’s chest a moment before stepping back when they heard a door open down the hall.

“Good morning,” came the sing song voice of Kathleen.

“Morning,” Patrick and David both managed to choke out, while David tried to hide behind the door, so Kathleen wouldn’t see he was shirtless.

David threw the T-shirt on checked in the mirror to make sure his hair was still perfect. He stepped out into the hallway, and Patrick took Davids hand in his own, and they went down to breakfast. Just before they walked into the kitchen, Patrick leaned over and whispered in David's ear, “you look hot this morning,” with just the slightest growl. Patrick loved what David was wearing today, a pair of black skinny jeans which were ripped at the knees, black high top converses, and his white graphic tee, which wasn’t loose, but wasn’t too fitted either.

Patrick was wearing a pair of indigo wash slim fit J Brand jeans, that David had splurged on to buy him, and a dark blue marled sweater that David loved. Patrick had specifically picked this outfit for today, to make David feel comfortable, and David took note.

“Good morning,” came the slightly over cheery voice of Mrs. Brewer.

“Good morning Mrs. Brewer,” David said, as Patrick gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

“How did you sleep?” she asked David.

“Very well,” David said, shooting a wry smile at Patrick, he had slept exceptionally well after their midnight game.

“Well the family will be here around 2, we’re planning on just having a bit of a cookout, everyone is anxious to see Patrick and meet his friend.” Mrs. Brewer said, and Patrick could hear the nervousness in his mother's voice.

Davids brief feeling of ease, after the events of last night vanished, Patrick noticed Davids sudden shift, and squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I thought I might show David around the farm before everyone gets here,” Patrick said to his mother. “Is the gator working?” What the fuck was a gator, David wondered.

“It is, it’s in the barn,” his mother answered as she flipped pancakes.

“What’s a gator?” David asked Patrick.

“It’s a little bit like a golf cart,” he said “you’ll see, they’re really fun to ride around in.”

It had been a long time since David had enjoyed home cooking, eating every meal at the cafe was just not the same. So, he thoroughly enjoyed the breakfast Mrs. Brewer put on, pancakes and eggs, home fries, bacon and sausage, Patrick was amazed at how much David ate, and he won brownie points with Mrs. Brewer for enjoying so much of it. Patrick was even more shocked when David offered to help clean up, but Mrs. Brewer just shooed them away. 

All of the kids were out in the yard playing when David and Patrick walked out, headed to the barn, “where are you going?” Demanded Annabelle.

“David and I are going to take a little ride, to see the farm,” Patrick said, ruffling Kierans hair, he had come over to join his sister.

“Can we come?” They both chimed in.

“I don’t know if you’re old enough yet for the gator,” Patrick said, “you have to ask your mom.”

The kids ran over to where Fiona was sitting with a cup of coffee. Fiona shot Patrick an amused look, as she told Annabelle and Kieran, Aiden and Aaron, that yes, they were old enough, and to have fun. Patrick laughed, apparently he and David were to have chaperones all day.

On the walk out to the barn, Patrick held Davids hand, taking their cue, Rose took David's hand, and Kieran took Patrick's, Aiden and Aaron wanted no part of the hand holding, and instead chased each other pushing and shoving all the way to the barn. Patrick kept up a running commentary on what it was like growing up here. As soon as they reached the barn, he showed David around. David wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this was a real, working barn, there were horses, and pigs, mounds of hay, and plenty of other things David couldn’t identify. It was strange to him, to imagine his business casual boyfriend, baling hay, or mucking stalls. Patrick told him about the chores he had to do as a kid, mucking the stalls out each morning, milking the cows, feeding the chickens. This was a dairy farm, David was informed, they had 60 dairy cows, the pigs were raised for meat for the family, and chickens for their eggs, in addition they leased out much of their farmland to other local farmers, because there just weren’t enough people around for them to farm it all on their own anymore. David was fascinated, the kids all wanted to see the horses, who even David could see were beautiful animals, Patrick introduced David to Jay (named for Patrick's favorite baseball team the Toronto Blue Jays), who had been Patrick's horse, Patrick had gotten him for his 13th birthday, and he was now the old man of the barn, each of Patrick's sisters had a horse as well.

Finally at the back of the barn Patrick pulled a tarp off of what David assumed was “the gator.” It looked to David more like a very small pickup truck, but with no roof, there were 2 seats in the front and a bed in the back, stacked with cushions, where he presumed the kids would ride, though it didn’t look very safe to him. The kids were clamoring into the bed though, so David assumed Patrick knew what he was doing. David sat in the passenger seat, and Patrick got behind the wheel beside him. “All arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times,” Patrick said in a mock official voice to the kids in the back, who all giggled, but settled in.

Patrick took them first to see the chicken coop, which the kids all climbed in, David just stuck his head in, then the smell was overwhelming so he pulled it right back out. Then they went to see the cows in the pasture, all 4 kids climbed up on the fence so they could pet the cows brave enough to com near. After that, Patrick drove David all over the farm, past the fields where other farmers were growing things, Patrick wasn’t sure what, through the woods at the back of their property, down along the creek that ran through much of the Brewers land. “We used to sneak down here as kids, and go night swimming,” Patrick told him, “and in high school this is where we came to drink.” it was all so charming to David, and so polar opposite of his own experience growing up. The kids were having a blast, Patrick was driving surprisingly dangerously, making sure to hit bumps, and fly down hills, apparently this was a favorite pastime at the Brewers, David had to admit that after the initial terror, he was having fun too. And the farm, and all the land was beautiful, so different from the perfectly manicured lawns where David had grown up.

They had been gone close to an hour and a half, between the barn tour, stopping to see the chickens, and then the cows, and the taking the gator ride, when they finally headed back.

The brothers in law were busy setting up folding tables, and the more they set up, the more nervous David got, knowing how many people would need to show up to fill all of those seats. David was about to volunteer to help, surely he could arrange the place settings, put some flowers out, he had excellent taste after all. But all of the kids converged on him, and wanted him to play with them. David looked to Patrick, terrified, and he just smiled conspiratorially at the kids, and sent them off with David. They dragged him over to the swing set, where David gamely spent an hour pushing the kids in turn on the swings, Patrick could see he was talking animatedly to the kids, and just hoped that whatever David was saying, it was age appropriate.

After a while, Patrick wandered down to the swing set, a beer for himself, and a glass of wine for David in hand. It was still early in the afternoon, but Patrick decided they both needed it.

“How’s it going down here?” Patrick asked, directing the question to the kids.

“Uncle Patrick, do you love David?” Annabelle asked, drawing the love out like little kids do.

“Yes I do,” Patrick said happily, giving David a chaste kiss on the lips to prove his point.

“Ewwwww,” screeched the boys, as little boys will, but Rose and Annabelle were beaming, clearly thrilled, and they started making kissing noises, and singing “Uncle Patrick and David sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Patrick kissed David once more, just to tease the boys.

“So, what do you guys think of David?” Patrick asked, “should we keep him?”

“Yesssss!” Came the resounding answer from all the kids.

A minute later Mrs. Brewer came down the lawn, “it’s almost 2, you all should probably come up to the house.” She said shepherding the kids back up the lawn to the patio. 

Patrick and David held back a minute, Patrick put his hands on David’s shoulders and massaged them. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“No,” David said completely honestly. 

“Can I do anything?” Patrick asked.

“Kiss me?” David asked, pouting for effect.

Patrick pulled him in, and kissed David passionately, holding him as close to himself as he could. “You’re going to do great!” Patrick said, taking David’s hand in his, and turning to walk back up the lawn. David tried to take deep breaths as they walked up the lawn, but Patrick could hear how labored they were. “I love you, and my family will too.” He assured David, and out of the corner of his eye he could see David’s eyes well up a little. It still broke Patrick’s heart that David often didn’t think he was worthy of love, or got so confused by it. Patrick just wanted to wrap David up in a hug and hold him until he was as comfortable being loved as Patrick was.

As soon as they were back up on the patio, Patrick’s sisters joined them, “are you ready for this?” They asked David, just a shade too gleeful for Patrick and David’s taste. Patrick remembered well when each of his sisters had brought their now husbands home for the first time. And while it was never easy to introduce a new significant other to your family, and have them meet so many people at once, at least when his sisters had introduced their boyfriends, they had been traditional relationships.

“How are you doing?” David asked Patrick, recognizing that this was a big deal for Patrick too. Coming out was a huge deal, and doing it all at once in front of so many people was scary. 

“I’m terrified,” Patrick admitted. 

David suddenly pulled him in for a fierce hug, “you’re going to do great,” he said as forcefully as he could, putting as much confidence into it as he could.

“Thanks,” Patrick said into the side of David’s neck, his voice thick.

Patrick’s mom came over, “everything okay over here?” She asked, looking concernedly at her son.

“Yeah mom,” Patrick said, trying to sound confident.

“Well I told your grandparents to come a bit early, I thought maybe you’d like to tell them without the whole crowd around,” she said.

“Thanks mum, that’ll be great,” Patrick said.

“Good, because they’re here,” Mrs. Brewer said, motioning to two cars pulling into the drive. Patrick took a deep shaky breath, took David’s hand in his own, and walked over to greet his grandparents, all four of them.

From that moment on, it was a nonstop whirlwind of introductions, explanations and so many questions. Patrick had, David thought, though he couldn’t be sure, 25 first cousins, nearly all of whom were married, and almost all of whom also had kids of their own. Patrick was, David found out, the baby of the family, on both sides. Michael was his lifeline while Patrick was being pulled in a million different directions by the 100 or so people crowding the Brewers back patio. David was so overwhelmed by the sheer numbers that he had little time to stress over making a good impression on all of these people.

When the food was cooked, hundreds of burgers and dogs, and a dozen or two sides, David noticed Patrick had been cornered by an Aunt and Uncle. So David made Patrick a plate of all the things he knew he liked, checked with Michael on the names of the aunt and uncle Patrick was talking to, and made his way over to feed his boyfriend. 

Patrick’s uncle Ben and aunt Lisa were impressed David had remembered their names, and Patrick looked very thankful for the food. 

All of the kids of Patrick’s cousins seemed as fascinated by David as his nieces and nephews had been. It fascinated Patrick, that David was such a hit with the kids. Kathleen even cajoled David into holding baby Nick, David looked positively terrified when the baby was put in his arms, but had warmed up surprisingly quickly. 

The whole family stayed late into the night, talking and catching up and endlessly prying into David and Patrick’s relationship, wanting to know all the when’s and how’s. David and Patrick gamely answered all their questions, no one was intentionally bigoted, but many of Patrick's relatives, didn’t quite understand a lot of things. David and to a lesser extent, since he was new to this too, Patrick set them straight. 

And as people started to leave some time near one am, David and Patrick agreed it had gone, on the whole, remarkably well, no one had stormed out when they found out about Patrick’s new preferences, and met his boyfriend, there had been no yelling or fighting, just a lot of well intentioned questions and curiosity. On the whole, it seemed like sharing this with the whole family, made his immediately family accept it more, they were very supportive of Patrick no matter what it seemed.

David offered to help clean up, but his mom shooed him away, “You boys go take a little walk or something, that was a hard thing you just did, go catch your breath.”

“Thanks mum,” said Patrick softly, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks Mrs. Brewer,” seconded David.

“Not too late,” came Mr. Brewers voice, the voice of a parent who had done this too many times already.

“Sure thing dad,” said Patrick.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, they both let out the biggest sigh, then started laughing. “How are you feeling?” Asked David.

“Exhausted,” said Patrick, sounding worn out.

“They all seemed to take it pretty well though,” David offered.

“They did, didn’t they,” Patrick said in awe.

“They love you,” David said softly.

“They liked you too,” Patrick said, giving David’s hand a squeeze. “The kids loved you,” he said with a laugh, still in shock that David had gotten on so well with the kids.

“I am shocked,” David said honestly, with a laugh himself.

“You were amazing,” Patrick said softly.

“I really want your family to like me,” David said, and the desperation showed in his voice.

“They do,” Patrick said sincerely. “I really think you won them over.”

David beamed, and even in the dark Patrick could tell, “I love you so much.” David said, his voice cracking.

They had reached the barn, neither had said that's where they were headed, but had just automatically walked there. Patrick led David back to where the gator was parked, he let the tailgate down and they climbed in.

“If it weren’t so late, I’d drive us down to the river.”

“Next time,” David said with a smile.

“So you’ll come back?” Patrick asked, and David was surprised that it was even a question.

“Patrick,” he said seriously, “you put up with my family, every day, I will come back here with you as often as you want.” Hearing that, Patrick turned on his side and kissed David, hard. Oh David said in surprise. 

David turned to meet Patrick, and when their bodies met, he could feel Patrick’s arousal, and his own cock twitched in response. David rolled them over so Patrick was on his back, and David was over him. Patrick wrapped his legs around David’s waist, their cocks lined up, and they both moaned in relief. David slowly rocked his hips, grinding against Patrick, who grabbed David’s ass, and rocked his hips in time with David’s. 

“Fuck,” David swore, “you feel so good.” Patrick moaned, and pulled David in for a filthy kiss, they were both frantic, needing release after a very long day. Neither of them lasted long, both afraid someone would come looking for them and find them in this compromising position. It was a completely different experience from the night before, being actually pressed against the other as they came, it made them both want to rip the others clothes off, and really get down to it, but they knew they couldn’t.

They lay side by side, arms and legs in a tangle, catching their breaths, David stroked Patrick's hair, and Patrick hummed contentedly in response. “You were doing that earlier,” Patrick commented.

“Hmm?” David asked in response. “When?” he couldn’t remember playing with Patrick's hair before right now.

“After dinner, we were sitting with some of my cousins, and you put your arm over the back of my chair, and started playing with my hair.” Patrick said with a sigh.

“I don’t even remember doing that,” David marveled, “I guess it’s such an unconscious thing now, I don’t even notice.”

“My cousins noticed,” Patrick said, “Sydney and Audrey mentioned it,” Patrick mentioned.

“Sorry,” David said guiltily.

“No,” Patrick said half sitting up and looking at David seriously, “you have nothing to be sorry about, I thought it was sweet, and so did my cousins.”

“Oh, good,” David said, happier, leaning in and giving Patrick a gentle kiss.

“We should probably go up to the house,” Patrick said, sadly.

“I could stay here with you all night,” David sighed, “who would have ever thought I’d say that about a barn.”

“You shock me David Rose,” Patrick said with a laugh.

“I like to keep things interesting,” David quipped, sitting up and straightening his clothes. They climbed out of the gator, and as David was adjusting himself in his pants, his hand came out sticky with cum. David was about to wipe it off on his pants when Patrick grabbed his hand.

“Can I taste you?” Patrick asked, voice quavering.

David nodded his head jerkily, shocked by Patrick's question, and watched Patrick, eyes wide open so he didn’t miss anything, as Patrick brought Davids hand up to his mouth, and licked his pointer and middle fingers clean. Patrick sighed in pleasure, and David moaned. “Fuck Patrick,” he hissed, as he felt his cock twitch again.

“I wanted to do that so badly last night,” Patrick confessed.

“I did do that last night,” David chuckled. Patrick looked at him confused. “You had some on your stomach when we kissed, it got on me,” David said feeling bashful, and looking away, Patrick tilted Davids head back up though, and kissed him fiercely.

With that David took Patrick's hand in his, and they walked slowly back up to the house, enjoying the night air and the quiet. When they got back to the house, Kathleen was still up, feeding the baby. “Bit past curfew,” she quipped to Patrick. David and Patrick both laughed, Alexis had said something similar to David after he and Patrick had spent the night at Stevie's that one time.

“Good night Kathleen,” Patrick said rolling his eyes at her.

“Good night,” David and Kathleen both replied at the same time. 

When David and Patrick reached the hallway outside of their rooms, they stopped, “I love you,” Patrick said softly, pulling David into him, “thank you for today,” he added smiling proudly up at his boyfriend.

“I love you, and I’m so proud of you,” David said, eyes welling up a little, “what you did today was huge, and you were amazing.”

“Thank you,” Patrick said with a sigh, as he held David to him in a tight hug. They shared a brief kiss, before being interrupted by David yawning. “Good night,” they both said softly, before going to their separate rooms.

David was just climbing in his bed, when his phone pinged, it was Patrick, “you tasted really good tonight (winky face emoji)”

“Fuck,” David groaned to himself, if Patrick kept this up, he was going to have to repeat last night. “Can’t wait to taste you again soon (kissy face emoji)” David texted back, before putting his phone on silent and going to sleep before he could get up to anything else.

In the morning David took a nice long cold shower, having woken up still worked up from the night before, and blushing deeply remembering all they had gotten up to in the barn, and Patrick's text just before he fell asleep. For the last day here, he chose a pair of baggy joggers, and a sweater her knew Patrick loved. Patrick was already in the kitchen when David went down, a cup of coffee at the ready for David.

“How are you boys this morning?” Mrs. Brewer asked, a slight smirk on her lips.

“Good thank you,” David said politely.

“Did you have a nice time yesterday?” She asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

“It was a bit overwhelming,” David admitted, “but it was nice to meet everyone, and finally put faces to all the names I’ve been hearing about from Patrick.” he said smiling fondly at Patrick, who looked a little bit bashful.

“Tell me David,” Mrs. Brewer said, and David felt a little intimidated by her tone, “how soon after you started dating my son did your family know about the two of you?” Ah, a loaded question then, so they weren’t over Patrick keeping this from them just yet.

“Well my family met Patrick shortly after I met him, because he was a part of my business before we started dating.” David started, thinking the two situations were completely different. “Also, I live at a motel with my parents and sister, I even share a room with my sister,” he added to give some back story. “But the night we went on our first date, I told my sister Alexis as soon as I got home from the date, she told my mom the next morning, my dad took a little longer to realize that we were dating, he’s just not as observant as my mother and sister.” he said with a light laugh.

“So, within, say a week, your whole family knew you were dating my son.” She summarized.

“Yes, Mrs. Brewer,” David answered. He had never been very open with his family about his past relationships, but he had known from the start that Patrick was different.

“And it took my son 6 and a half months to tell us about you,” she said, turning her anger at Patrick.

“I know mom,” he said embarrassed, “and I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to tell you yet.” Patrick confused, and David squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Mrs. Brewer, my parents have known who I am, since I was 12, and even I didn’t want to tell them right away, because I didn’t want to jinx something new and good. I didn’t have much of a choice though, because I live with them, and our town is not very big. What Patrick did on Friday, and then again yesterday was huge, and I am incredibly proud of your son for it, coming out is a huge deal, and Patrick had to do it in his own time, on his own terms.” David said, trying to gently explain the process to his boyfriends mother while also defending his boyfriend. “I’m sure Patrick felt much like I did, in that, he didn’t want to drop such a bombshell on you all, the people he loves most, without knowing for sure that it would work out.”

Patrick leaned in just then, and kissed David on the cheek, and David could see tears welling in Patrick's eyes, “thank you David,” he said.

Mrs. Brewer came over to stand in front of her son, “I think I understand a little better now,” she admitted, “and I want you to know, your father and I, and your sisters, support you, and love you no matter what.” she took a deep breath, “if being gay, and being with David, are what makes you happy,” she started, pausing to take a shaky breath, “then we are behind you one hundred percent.”

“Thank you mom, you don’t know how much that means to me,” Patrick said standing up and hugging his mom tightly, tears streaming down his face.

With all of the heavy stuff out of the way, they spent the rest of the morning regaling David with stories from Patricks childhood, mischief he got up to with his sisters, and friends, and cousins, especially, Mrs. Brewer pulled out old photo albums, which David loved seeing, and Mr. Brewer gave him the highlights of all the sports Patrick had played as a child, hockey, and baseball mainly, Patrick was thoroughly embarrassed by the end, and David had dozens of pictures of pictures saved in his phone for future perusal, it was a nice change to be on the other end of familial teasing and storytelling. 

Around one they finally went upstairs to gather their things and get on the road, David took a few moments to look around Patricks room, old pictures, sports memorabilia, trophies, year books, he slipped a few of those in a bag to look at later. Patrick loaded up the things he needed for his eventual new apartment, it wasn’t a ton, a lot of his stuff was already at Rays, and a lot of things he would buy new for the place, once he knew what he wanted do with the space, but some things he just needed to take with him.

They spent close to an hour saying their goodbyes, the kids didn’t want David to leave, and Patrick was having a rather tearful heart to heart with his sisters. Patrick was crying again, by the time he said his final goodbyes to his sisters, brothers in law, and nieces and nephews.

The sisters converged on David next, using stern tones telling him to be good to their brother, etc. David took it all in good humor, and hugged them all warmly goodbye, each of Patrick’s sisters gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye as well.

Patrick gave his mom a long hard hug, and thanked her again for her understanding and support, and promised to call home more often, and more importantly visit more often. Patrick told his mom she had to come to Schitts Creek sometime soon too, and David found he was looking forward to that.

“Goodbye David,” Mrs. Brewer said opening her arms for a hug. “It was so wonderful to meet you finally,” she said, sincerity in every word.

“It was so nice to finally meet you as well,” David said, giving her a big hug, “I had a really lovely time, you have a beautiful family and home.”

“Oh, well thank you dear,” she said going slightly pink.

Mr. Brewer was next, David held out a hand to shake his, But Mr. Brewer surprised him by holding his arms out for a hug as well, so David quickly switched gears. “It was very nice to meet you, and I hope we see you here again soon,” Mr. Brewer said gruffly, and David was touched.

“I hope so too, Mr. Brewer, it was so nice to meet you,” David said, pulling away. “Thank you all so much for having me in your home.” He said, really and truly glad for the visit, it had gone remarkably well he thought.

The kids all wanted one last hug from their uncle Patrick, and from David, who happily gave them each another hug. In a repeat of meeting them all, David even shook baby Nicks hand again, “it was a great pleasure to meet you,” David said with mock solemnity,which made everyone laugh.

The kids walked them out to the car, and waved furiously until the car was out of site. At which point David and Patrick both let out a great sigh of relief. They were silent for a few minutes, both catching their breath, and collecting their thoughts after a stressful weekend.

“You have a really lovely family,” David said after a few minutes.

“Thank you.” Patrick said softly. “Thank you David for coming this weekend.” Patrick added.

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” David said, and it was a mark of how far their relationship had come, that David truly meant what he said. “How are you feeling about the weekend?” David asked after a beat.

“Really good,” Patrick said, his smile was radiant. “I’m so happy my family knows now, and that they are okay with it.”

“I’m so happy for you,” David said proudly.

“I think my parents really like you,” Patrick said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad hug one of my brothers-in-law.” Patrick said with a laugh.

“Either that, or he thinks that’s what you do with gay people,” David teased. Patrick laughed.

David fell asleep 10 minutes into the drive, Patrick didn’t mind, they’d had a late night, and a busy weekend. Plus Patrick liked to watch David when he slept, not that he could take his eyes off the road for too long, but David was so peaceful when he slept, and if Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair, he smiled in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just pure smut. Patrick moves into his apartment, and he and David take full advantage of having the place to themselves.

When they passed a gas station, Patrick pulled in, and bought a few things, he had plans for when they got home to Schitts creek. 

When they finally pulled back into town, Patrick drove first to Rays, “I just have to pick a few things up, then I think we should stop at the store to check on things.” He said to a sleepy David, who opted to stay in the car.

Patrick went into the house, spoke with Ray briefly, got what he needed and was back out in the car in 15 minutes. He looked very excited David noted. Patrick texted Stevie who was minding the store, and asked her to keep David occupied for 15 minutes when they stopped in the store, she agreed, but made Patrick promise to tell her what it was about later.

David went into the store, and immediately Stevie pulled him in the back office to tell him something urgently. Which allowed Patrick to sneak out and set what he needed to set up. 

When he came back into the store, David relayed the made up drama to Patrick, and they decided they could deal with it tomorrow. Stevie told them how the weekend had gone, she, Alexis and Ted had gamely held down the fort for them while they were gone. Patrick and David gave Stevie a run down of how their weekend had gone, as well. She was really happy for Patrick, and surprisingly proud of David. 

At 7 it was finally time to close up shop, Patrick told Stevie to go home, that he and David would clean up in the morning. They thanked her for her help, and ushered her out the door. Stevie knew something was up, but Patrick mouthed “tomorrow” to her and she left it at that.

“Should we go get some dinner?” David asked.

“No,” Patrick said firmly, “I have a surprise to show you first.” He pulled out a blindfold they had left over from singles week, and put it on David.

“Kinky” David teased, and Patrick just laughed.

He led David out the front door, locking up behind him, and around to the side of the building where the entrance to the apartment was. He unlocked that door, and very carefully led David up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” David asked, he was not big on surprises.

“You’ll see in a minute, Patrick said, unlocking the door at the top of the steps. He led David into the room at the front of the apartment, it was an open concept living room/kitchen combo. Patrick had lined the countertop with candles, which he now lit, along with the ones along the windowsills, there were a lot of them, as well as a lantern he’d hung on a hook in the wall, the electricity wasn’t turned on yet, so he had to make do. There was a picnic blanket of the floor, over a thick down mattress topper, which would hopefully make the floor more comfortable to sit on, and there were throw pillows as well, with takeaway containers from the cafe in the middle, and a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer chilling in a cooler. 

“Okay, you can take the blindfold off now,” Patrick said softly. David took it off, and looked around, his eyes getting wider, and his face going softer the more he saw. “I thought we deserved somewhere we could be alone,” Patrick said softly.

“Where are we?” David asked, still not believing his eyes.

“When we stopped at Rays I signed the lease on the apartment, were right above the shop,” he said.

“Oh my god Patrick, this is amazing,” David swooned as he took three strides to stand right in front of His boyfriend who he pulled in for a searing kiss.

“Do you like it?” Patrick asked.

“I love it,” David whispered, and kissed Patrick again.

“Are you hungry?” Patrick asked. “I got us burgers from the café.”

“I’m famished,” David said, plopping down on the blanket and going right for the food.

Patrick joined him, “wine?” He asked, holding up a bottle of sauvignon blanc he knew David liked.

“How did you do all of this? We just got back.” David marveled. I called Ray before we left my parents, got the wine and beer and food on our way in, and Stevie stalled you in the back room so I had time to set this up.” Patrick explained proudly.

They both wolfed down their food, but then sat and sipped their wine and beer, relaxing, and talking. Patrick put the food containers, and the drinks and glasses away after two drinks. Then went back to the blanket to join David. 

As soon as he sat down next to David, David pulled him in for a kiss, they were quickly horizontal on the blanket, wrapped up in arms and legs, as close to each other as they could get. David’s hands worked their way under Patrick’s sweater, and he lay his palms flat on the warm taught skin just above Patrick’s belt.

“Can we take this off?” He asked motioning to the sweater.

“We have the place to ourselves, we can do anything you like,” Patrick said, and David moaned, just thinking of the options. Patrick reached behind his head and pulled the sweater off by way of the collar, a move David had never quite managed to master, but had always found sexy. “Your turn,” Patrick said, as David ran his hands over Patrick's smooth toned chest, humming to himself in appreciation.

David removed his hands from Patrick for a moment though, and willingly obliged. He sat half way up and pulled the sweater over his head by the hem. Patrick was pleasantly surprised to see, if not exactly a six pack, at the very least defined muscle on David’s torso. Maybe he’d been serious when he’d said “yes I have (been going to the gym), and thank you for noticing.” David was surprisingly hairy, it wasn’t overwhelming though, and was really rather nice, Patrick thought. He had patches on his pecs, that met in the middle, and trailed down his stomach past his belly button and under the waistband of his joggers, and Patrick’s immediate thought was, I’d like to see where that goes, he blushed. 

They lay back down, and David placed a hand on Patrick’s pec, feeling the muscle underneath, and the soft mostly smooth skin, he ran a thumb over Patrick’s nipple, and Patrick moaned, that felt nice he thought.

They finally had the time and the privacy to do what they wanted and they used it. Hands roamed over bare skin, touching and feeling all the places they'd been aching to see for months. Patrick’s hand ran down David’s back, gently tracing a line over the curves and planes. Until it reached David’s pants. Experimentally he stuck his fingers under the waistband, stopping shy of going under David’s briefs, he instead cupped David’s ass, just getting a feel for it. He got a throaty mewl from David in response, he held David’s ass from below, getting his bearings, he began kneading it in his hand, and when his fingers skimmed David’s crack, David jerked.

“Fuck Patrick,” he swore breathing hard.

“Oh, sorry,” Patrick said, withdrawing his hand.

“That’s not what I meant,” David said, taking Patrick’s hand and once again placing it on his lower back. “You just caught me by surprise was all,” David said sheepishly. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous about this, he had done this and more a million times before. Actually that wasn’t true, he knew exactly why he was nervous, and it had everything to do with how much he loved the man lying next to him.

“We shouldn’t have sex, until we have a proper bed in here,” David blurted out. He had no idea where it had come from, since literally all he could think about was Patrick ploughing him straight through this hardwood floor, he didn’t care how uncomfortable it was. But he knew, Patrick would likely enjoy his first time with a man, much more in a real bed.

“Okay,” Patrick agreed pulling back.

“I didn’t say stop,” David teased, not yet at least. He pulled Patrick back in for a kiss, and ground his pelvis into Patrick's for emphasis. 

“Oh, ok,” Patrick laughed in surprise. 

David tugged at Patrick's belt loops, and Patrick very obligingly moved enough for David to unbuckle his belt, then he flicked open the button, and drew the zipper down agonizingly slowly, over the growing bulge in Patrick's pants. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Patrick was quickly divested of his pants, and went to work on Davids. They had a simple drawstring, which Patrick pulled loose. David then hovered over Patrick, allowing him to reach his hands back inside Davids waistband, and push the pants off, over Davids ass, giving it a good squeeze as he passed.

As soon as Davids pants were off, he lay down fully on top of Patrick, their stiffening cocks lined up, pressed between their stomachs. They each let out a moan, it felt so good to be like this, to be alone, to have all the time they wanted to explore one another, to enjoy themselves in peace for the first time in their relationship.

David began rocking his hips against Patrick, much like they had the night before, Patrick took advantage of Davids position and explored his boyfriends body, running his hands over Davids chest, circling David's nipple with his thumb, until it was a pebbly peak, David let out a huff of air when Patrick pinched the nipple, just lightly, he had wanted to see what would happen, and was pleasantly surprised by David's response, he did the same with David's other nipple, Davids rutting got more frantic, Patrick ran his hands up and down Davids sides, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingers.

David leaned in to kiss Patrick, it was a bruising, messy kiss, David could no longer control his intensity, Patrick ran his hands up Davids arms over his shoulders, and finally put his hands on either side of David's face, feeling the coarse stubble beneath his fingers, and holding David in place. Patrick felt as though he might burst, he removed his hands from David's face and ran them down Davids back, lightly grazing his fingernails over Davids warm, soft skin as he went. David broke their kiss, and instead began working on that spot just behind Patrick's ear, that he knew drove him wild. His kisses were wet and sloppy, but he couldn’t help it. When Patrick slipped his hands inside of Davids boxer briefs and began squeezing and kneading Davids ass, in time with David’s thrusts.

Patrick turned his face to capture David’s lips in a kiss once more. They exchanged short open mouthed kisses, slowing their pace, and savoring what they were doing.

Suddenly David pulled back though, his entire lower body was still plastered to Patrick’s, but he pulled back far enough to see his boyfriends face. Patrick looked at him quizzically, wanting very badly to continue what they’d been doing.

David put a hand on Patrick’s cheek, and Patrick turned his head into it. “Could I,” David started quietly, and Patrick turned back to look at him, “could I try something?” He asked, blushing.

Ooh something new, Patrick thought, he was very into that, and he was sure David could read the enthusiasm on his face. “Yes, yeah,” he stuttered, “sure.” He gulped, blushing himself.

David leaned in, and placed soft kisses all over Patrick’s face, his forehead, his closed eyelids, his temples, the tip of his nose, each cheek, and finally Patrick’s mouth. Was this it? Patrick thought, it was certainly different, but David didn’t need to ask permission for this. They share a few more fleeting kisses, then David pulled back again.

He looked at Patrick, head cocked to the side, looking deeply into his boyfriends gorgeous brown eyes, which were so dark just then, almost entirely pupil. David leaned in close and whispered, “I’d really like to suck your cock.”

Patrick’s hips bucked involuntarily in response, as he grabbed David’s ass holding him tighter to him. “Fuck, David,” Patrick swore.

“If it’s too much, or too soon, or your not ready,” David immediately started backpedaling, “we don’t have to, I just, I’ve been wanting to do it for months, and I just haven’t stopped thinking about it all weekend.” He said. He had all but said it on the Brewers patio, and then basically texted it that same night, his desire wasn’t exactly a secret.

Patrick grabbed David’s face, and made David look at him, “David, yes,” Patrick said softly.

“Really?” David asked, and Patrick couldn’t believe how happy David sounded.

“Yes David, I would like that,” Patrick said, blushing spectacularly.

David crushed his lips to Patrick, kissing him passionately before moving down Patrick’s body. David opened Patrick’s thighs wide, Patrick felt more than a little self conscious, but he couldn’t deny his bodies response. David stopped for a moment, and handed Patrick two throw pillows, “put those behind you head,” he instructed, trying to make Patrick more comfortable. Patrick took a ragged breath as he looked down at David, laying between his thighs, he had imagined this so many times, and now it was really happening.

David ran his hands up and down Patrick’s bare thighs, getting a feel for his boyfriend, for the first time without clothes. David leaned in began placing wet open mouthed kisses from Patrick’s knee all the way up his inner thigh, he repeated this on Patrick’s other leg. David could hear Patrick moaning above him.

David put his hands on Patrick’s waist, and lowered his head to Patrick’s clothed erection. With one hand David cupped Patrick’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm, he them began kissing his way up Patrick’s shaft, he sort of nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s erection inhaling deeply, David then took the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently, he licked it, through the fabric, David was breathing hard, his own cock straining his briefs, this all felt overwhelming in the best possible way.

David was about to pull Patrick’s underwear off when he noticed how fast and shallow Patrick’s breathing had gotten. He sounded like he was maybe having a panic attack, so David stopped. He moved to lay next to Patrick, and ran a hand through Patrick’s hair, letting it come to rest on the side of Patrick’s face, “is everything okay?” David asked softly. “We can stop if you like,” he offered, running his hand up and down Patrick’s arm.

“No,” Patrick said, almost desperately, “I don’t want to stop, I want to do this, I’m just a little nervous,” he admitted. 

“Okay,” David said, a little confused. “Can I do anything for you?” He asked.

“Kiss me,” Patrick said, desperately.

David happily obliged, he leaned in and kissed Patrick softly and passionately. David let Patrick take the lead, not wanting to spook him. After a few moments though, Patrick pulled David’s face away from his own, and nodded, “I’m ready,” he managed to get out.

David grinned broadly, leaned in and kissed Patrick once more, briefly nibbling on Patrick’s lower lip, which made Patrick smile. David worked his way across Patrick’s jaw, kissing and nipping the skin, as he went. Patrick nuzzled against David’s cheek, loving the feel of his stubble rasping across his jaw. David bit down lightly on Patrick’s ear before sucking again on that spot just behind it. Patrick would have a hickey there in the morning, but David didn’t think he would mind.

David made his way, nipping and sucking, down Patrick’s throat, paying special attention to the hollow of his neck, where neck met collarbone, Patrick was writhing beneath David by this point. David put his mouth to one of Patrick’s nipples, licking around it until it was hard, then gently nipping it before sucking on it briefly, and licking around it once more.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick moaned, voice husky.

David paid the same attention to Patrick’s other nipple, before Patrick put a hand in his hair, and urged David to keep moving, he must have been desperate then to be so insistent. David made his way the rest of the way to the waistband of Patrick’s briefs more quickly.

“Are you sure about this?” David asked.

“Yes, David, please,” Patrick practically begged, while rocking his hips up to meet David.

David took a deep shaky breath, put his hands inside of Patrick’s briefs, and finally pulled them down. Patrick’s perfect cock spring free, standing proudly to attention, long and thick, with a neat thatch of dark brown hair around the base. Patrick was cut, and David realized he had never thought to ask before now, it was nice. There was precum oozing from the head, and David thought he likely didn’t have long. It took a bit of maneuvering but they got Patrick’s underwear off completely, and David could have cried, seeing his boyfriend lying there, in the soft candlelight, naked, finally, and with the privacy they’d so desperately wanted.

David licked his lips as his mouth salivated, he looked up at Patrick, who looked both abashed and proud at the same time. David lay nearly flat on the floor between Patrick’s legs, and much as he had over Patrick’s underwear, David first took Patrick’s balls in his hand. He licked around the balls, sucking each into his mouth briefly. Then David licked from the base of Patrick’s cock, on the underside where it was most sensitive, all the way to the tip, he dipped his tongue into the slit briefly, tasting Patrick’s precum, before swirling his tongue around the head. When he took the head into his mouth, really tasting his boyfriends velvety smooth cock for the first time, he let out a little hum of appreciation.

Patrick grunted, and put a hand in David’s hair, urging him on, David liked this take charge side of his boyfriend. David kissed and licked the head of Patrick's cock, before taking him fully in his mouth. Patrick sucked in a deep breath, as his stomach muscles contracted beneath Davids hand. David took it slowly at first, letting Patrick get used to him, but as Patrick began to moan, David took him deeper, using one hand to play with his balls, while the other roamed Patrick's chest and legs. David had learned to get over his gag reflex years ago, he’d never particularly liked doing it, but right now, there was nothing he wanted to do more than deep throat Patrick. Patrick took a firm grip on David's hair, and guided his head. After a few moments, David pulled off of Patrick's cock with an almost comical pop, David looked up at Patrick through his lashes, his boyfriend looked almost drunk, with a delirious smile on his face. David had a feeling Patrick was close, he kissed at the base of his cock, breathing in his boyfriends musky scent, Patrick shifted on their makeshift bed, hands tightening in David's hair again. David licked Patrick's cock like a lollipop, long slow licks, he swirled his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. He ran a finger over the skin behind Patrick's balls, thinking he might like that, and he did.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick cried out, “I’m gonna cum.”

David licked around the head once more before clamping his mouth over the head and sucking. Patrick's hips bucked as he came hard and warm in David’s mouth. Davids eyes rolled back in his head, and he moaned as he really tasted Patrick for the first time.

“Oh fuck, oh David fuck,” Patrick swore, as his orgasm tore through him, his chest heaved, and his hips bucked erratically.

David went down on Patrick a few more times, as his cock softened in his mouth. When David was sure Patrick was spent, he pulled his mouth off of Patrick's cock, he kissed the head once more, but before he could do anything else, Patrick pulled David up to lay on top of him, he wrapped his arms around David, and held his close while he kissed him. David wasn’t sure how Patrick might feel about kissing him, after he’d just swallowed his cum, but Patrick seemed not to mind a bit, as he kissed David within an inch of his life.

When they finally came up for air, David was beaming, and Patrick looked thoroughly fucked, it was a good look on him, David thought. “Was that good for you?” David asked almost shyly.

“That was the best five minutes of my life,” Patrick said, breathing hard. Before David could respond, Patrick had rolled them over, so he was now on top of David, and began kissing him again. This time he seemed to be on a mission though, the kisses were slow and methodical, Patrick ground his hips against Davids, his cock was soft now, but it nonetheless felt amazing to David, who was about to burst.

David grasped Patrick's ass in one hand, while holding Patrick's face in the other, Davids hand on his ass spurred Patrick on. Patrick reached a hand between his body and Davids and cupped Davids cock, over his briefs, palming it, rubbing his hand up and down the thick hard shaft.

“Can we take these off?” Patrick asked between kisses.

David didn’t even answer, just helped Patrick off with his underwear. “Oooohhh,” David moaned, voice shaky, as his completely naked body connected with Patrick's for the first time. His cock was pressed into Patrick's hip, and he rocked his hips against Patrick's, creating delicious friction.

“Aaaahhhh,” Patrick sighed, a smile on his lips as he grasped Davids naked cock in his hand, experimentally stroking it a few times, running his thumb over and around the head, spreading Davids precum.

“Oh God Patrick,” David moaned.

Patrick pulled away from their kiss, and began moving down Davids body, until he was laying between Davids legs, face to face with his long thick cock. Patrick's stomach did a flip. When he’d first realized he liked men, this is the part he had been most worried about, he’d worried about touching another guys cock, and whether he would like it or not. Well, he was here to tell you now, he wanted to worship this mans cock, touch it, kiss it, suck it, and he was finally getting the chance.

Patrick buried his face in David's groin, inhaling deeply, kissing the crease where thigh met groin, then repeating the act on David's other side. He wanted to study every centimeter of his boyfriends body, and memorize it all. Patrick took Davids cock in one hand, stroking it, while experimentally picking up Davids balls in the other. He leaned in and kissed the skin just behind Davids balls, which caused Davids asshole to contract, and David to suck in a breath, Patrick took his cue and moved on. He kissed each of Davids balls, before licking them, and then sucking them into his mouth, like David had to him earlier. Davids hips bucked, and his breathing became ragged, which Patrick took as a good sign.

Patrick took a deep shaky breath, he leaned in and kissed the base of Davids cock. He sighed, smiling happily, “Patrick,” came Davids, soft, relaxed, voice. He placed open mouthed kisses all the way up Davids shaft, he kissed the head, and David shifted beneath him, snaking a hand into Patrick's hair. Patrick swirled his tongue around the head, before taking it in his mouth.

It felt, and tasted even better than Patrick had ever imagined, slightly salty, and velvety smooth over what felt like steel. David was larger than Patrick had imagined, and he knew he would not be able to take as much of his cock into his mouth, as David had for him, but he wanted to try. He used his mouth and his hand together to bob up and down on Davids cock, slowly at first, while he got a feel for it then faster, he used his free hand to stroke the inside of Davids thigh, switching hands after a minute or so, to do the same to David's other thigh.

“Oh, Patrick,” David moaned, voice soft and almost reverent. Patrick took him deeper, and as he came back up, he swirled his tongue around the head.

“Fuck,” David hissed, “Patrick I’m gonna cum,” he said in warning, assuming Patrick would let go, but he didn’t. 

Instead Patrick held just the head of David cock in his mouth, and sucked on it, relishing the feel of Davids balls tightening in his hand, and the warm spurt of cum on his tongue. David had a certain tang to him, that Patrick just knew was inherently David, he had heard girls talk about how disgusting swallowing cum was, but he was surprised to find he enjoyed it, perhaps he thought, it had to do with how much he loved the man whose cock was currently in his mouth. Patrick continued to lick and kiss Davids shaft, until he was soft.

“Get up here,” came Davids ragged, desperate voice, and Patrick obliged, letting his boyfriend pull him in for a searing kiss. Patrick felt tears come to his eyes, and he wasn’t sure why, he was so happy in this moment. Their kisses slowed, and Patrick remained lying on top of David, their bodies slick with sweat, plastered to one another, exchanging brief kisses as they came down from their high. 

Patrick had his arms wrapped tightly around Davids torso, and David was playing with Patrick's hair at the base of his head, humming contentedly. “Thank you David,” Patrick whispered lovingly into Davids ear.

“For what?” David asked half grinning, and shaking his head in confusion.

“For the best night of my life,” Patrick said, with such sincerity it took Davids breath away. David used his free hand to run it up and down Patrick's back, slowly and soothingly.

“What you did this weekend, was incredible, and very brave,” David said, wanting to heap praise on his amazing boyfriend, “and you deserve to be celebrated.” David said, kissing Patrick's forehead.

“I’m so glad you came with me, and I’m so glad my whole family knows now.” Patrick said, with a contented sigh.

“Me too,” David said, “but I don’t particularly want to think about your family right now,” he said with a laugh, looking down pointedly at their naked entangled bodies.

“Mmhmm,” Patrick hummed, rubbing his body, catlike, against David’s. “I think this has been the best night of my life too.” David said contemplatively.

David was expecting a quip about “you think” from Patrick, instead he said, “just wait until we have sex,” with a growl.

“As soon as there is a proper bed in this place,” David growled back.

“I can’t wait,” Patrick sighed.

“Me either.”

They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being together, with no distraction, post coital. Then Patrick spoke, “can I tell you something?” He asked.

“Anything,” David said.

Patrick rolled off of David’s chest and lay on his side facing David, David turned in to face him too. Patrick placed a hand on David’s chest, and David put a hand on Patrick’s hip. Now that they had been together, neither could seem to keep their hands off the other.

“I’ve never done, that, before,” Patrick said, blushing and looking away from David.

David was confused, he already knew Patrick had never been with a man before. “I know,” David said quizzically. “You were fucking amazing,” David added reminiscing.

“No, I mean, yes, I’ve never done that, but no one has ever done that, to me either,” he said, unable to look David in the eye.

David shook his head slightly in confusion. “But you and Rachel,” he started.

“Rachel never wanted to,” Patrick admitted, “she didn’t like sex, never wanted to try new things.”

“Oh,” said David softly, this made him sad, Patrick deserved everything, in David’s mind.

“The nastiest time we ever broke up,” Patrick started, needing to get this out, “she blamed me for why we started having sex, she said she had always wanted to wait until marriage, but she had thought if we had sex I would stay with her.”

“Oh Patrick, that’s not your fault,” David said soothingly, stroking Patrick’s cheek.

“I know that now, I just, at the time, I felt so guilty, that I proposed. I thought if she was willing to give that to me, I should at least marry her. It wasn’t the right way to think about it, but we’d been together so long, and everyone was expecting it.”

This was not exactly the conversation David wanted to be having right this minute, but he knew Patrick needed to get this off of his chest, and he wanted Patrick to have good, happy, associations with sex.

“After a while, it seemed nothing I could do would make her happy enough, and yet she didn’t want to admit we were over, and I just felt so guilty, I tried everything to make it work.”

“You did everything and more,” David assured him.

“When I met you, I suddenly knew what right felt like,” hearing those words from Patrick again, made David tear up, “I just want to make sure you never do anything with me just because you think you have to.”

“Patrick, I think you know me well enough by now, to know I never do anything just because I think I have to,” David said with a mock serious face, Patrick chuckled, feeling lighter already. “And the same goes for you, never do anything just because you think I want you to, okay?” He asked gently stroking Patrick’s cheek with his thumb. They were silent for a moment, then David spoke, very softly, “you didn’t have to do that, tonight, you know.”

“David,” Patrick said, softly but seriously, “I’ve been dreaming of sucking your cock for 9 months now,” Patrick said, letting out a small, embarrassed laugh.

“That is the least of what I’ve been dreaming of doing to you,” David said hotly. Patrick lowered his head, to rest his forehead against Davids. “Fuck, Patrick,” David groaned, as their cocks lined up, both hardening again. 

They brushed their noses together, once, twice, then they kissed, hands roaming bare skin, more familiar this time, as they rocked their hips in time against each other. Patrick rolled on top of David, who lifted his legs to wrap them around Patrick's waist, giving him visions of Patrick ploughing into him in this exact position. David saw stars, as the thrusting became more intense. There was nothing slow or methodical about this, there was just an urgent primal need. Their kisses were sloppy, and their movements frantic as they rutted against one another.

“I love you,” Patrick murmured into Davids neck, where he was currently working a spot that drove David wild.

“I love you so much,” David countered. He pulled Patrick's hips into him, a firm grip on his ass, kneading the muscles, fingers so close to his crack, Patrick shivered, in anticipation. 

The drag of Patrick's cock against Davids, the friction against their stomachs, Patrick could feel himself close to cumming again. David reached his hands between their bodies, and began stroking Patrick. That was all it took, Patrick grunted, and suddenly he was cumming all over Davids hand, and both their stomachs. 

David lifted his hand to his mouth, and began licking all of Patrick's cum off of his fingers, savoring every drop. 

Patrick took Davids cock in his hand then, doing the same to David as he had done to Patrick, stroking him, squeezing him on the up, running his thumb over the head.

David pulled Patrick's face to his, and kissed him bruisingly as he came, all over Patrick's hand, and stomach. Patrick followed David’s lead, and put his hand to his mouth and licked off every drip of cum, never breaking eye contact with David. It was the most intense, erotic, moment of Patrick’s life. After a moment though he had to take a deep breath, realizing he’d been holding it in.

The spell broken, David grabbed his boxer briefs and cleaned themselves up the rest of the way.

“Can I keep those?” Patrick asked, blushing deeply, and unable to look at David. “Just until next time,” he quickly added.

David looked at Patrick like he had never seen him before, and the biggest smirk crossed his face, “you can keep them as long as you like,” David said, throwing his boxers at Patrick, making sure, they hit him right in the face.

Patrick buried his face in his hands, without bothering to drop Davids briefs, he inhaled deeply.

“Fuck, Patrick, are you trying to kill me?” David growled.

“Never,” Patrick growled right back, dropping the briefs into his lap, and rolling over to snuggle up to David. “David,” he started.

“Patrick, can I tell you something?” David cut in. Patrick nodded. “I’ve done that,” he intoned, “like, a million times,” he said in that tone that Patrick knew so well, it was the tone David used when he was trying to play down something that he was uncomfortable with. “But it was always something that was expected in the past, but very rarely reciprocated, and on the rare occasions when it was, it was made to feel like a chore, like something they were being forced to do, or like they were doing me some favor, and usually I ended up feeling so anxious, I didn’t even enjoy it.” David took Patrick's hand in his, “no one has ever been so happy, or enthusiastic about doing that for me, ever, and I have never felt as comfortable with anyone as I have been tonight, and all weekend really,” he said blushing as deeply as Patrick.

“David,” Patrick started, cradling David's face in his hands, “I,” his voice cracked, his eyes teared up, “I… 10 months ago, I didn’t even know I was into men.” His brow furrowed, “I knew what I had with Rachel wasn’t working, but I couldn’t figure out why. I could never even imagine doing what we did tonight, not with Rachel or anyone else. And then I met you, and I couldn’t imagine anything else. I never knew that anything could feel so right. I never knew I could want something this much. I will never stop being happy and enthusiastic about this with you, and I can’t even express to you how excited I am to try even more things.”

“Okay, enough of the sappy stuff,” David said, voice thick, and eyes watering. Patrick laughed, but wiped away a tear two.

“Just consider it another first for both of us, being in a healthy, committed relationship, that we are both very excited to progress in.”

“Very excited,” David agreed.

“We need to get this apartment set up, quickly.” Patrick said wide eyed.

“So quickly,” David nodded in agreement.

“Can I get you another drink?” Patrick asked, it had been an eventful evening, and he thought another drink was in order.

“Yes, please,” David said, and when Patrick reached for his briefs, David snatched them. Patrick gave him a shocked look, but stood up all the same, and walked to the cooler, while David reclined on the pillows enjoying the view.

They lounged on their makeshift bed, sipping their drinks, and chatting inanely about nothing much. Occasionally they would share a brief kiss, and they were almost always touching one another. David didn’t think he’d ever been happier in his life, and Patrick tended to agree.

When they’d finished off the beer and wine, and the candles were burning out, they decided it was probably time to head home. Patrick cleaned up their take away and the bottles, and bundled up the down comforter and blanket they’d been on, stacking it and the pillows in a corner. David dressed sans underwear, starting to get hard again, just thinking about Patrick taking his cum soaked underwear home with him. David’s boyfriend was, David realized, kinkier than he’d ever imagined. Between the sexting, the dry humping in the barn, and literally every part of tonight, David was more anxious than ever to have sex with his hot af boyfriend.

When they pulled up to the motel, they spent a good few minutes making out in the front seat of the car. Stevie pulled in a few minutes later and beeped her horn at them, which made them both blush, and ended things for the evening.

Before they got out of the car though, David leaned over to Patrick. “Could I maybe have your underwear from Friday night too?” David asked, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed.

Patrick pulled him in for a quick messy kiss. “Absolutely,” Patrick said husky voiced. He dug around in his duffel, and pulled out his underwear from Friday night, he dangled then in front of David who blushed deeper and snatched them from Patrick’s hand. They kissed briefly again, then David got out and went into the motel, after blowing a kiss to Patrick.

When David went into his and Alexis’ room, he was very happy to see Alexis was out, when he checked with his parents they said she was staying with Ted for the night. David agreed to meet his mother for lunch the next day so he could tell her about the weekend, and said he might bring Patrick along.

As soon as he had done his nightly routine, and made sure the door between his parents bedroom and his own was locked, David got in bed. He brought Patrick's boxers up to his nose, inhaling the scent that was so distinctly his boyfriends, mixed with the smell of sex. Just a moment's thought over all that they had gotten up to over the weekend, had Davis instantly hard again. As quietly as he could, David jerked off to thoughts of Patrick, and all the things David wanted to do to him, and all the things he wanted them to do together, just as soon as there was a bed in that apartment.

In the morning David was awake bright and early, having had an excellent nights sleep, he wanted to surprise Patrick at the store. So he stopped in at the cafe, confirmed with Twyla that Patrick had not yet stopped in, got a tea for Patrick, and a coffee for himself, and headed over to open the store. He was surprised to see Patrick's car already there, but when he went inside Patrick was nowhere to be found, and David realized he must be upstairs in the apartment.

David left the shop and walked around to the apartment entrance, and rang the bell, a very surprised Patrick opened the door a minute later, “Good morning,” David said with an embarrassed smile, handing Patrick his tea, and kissing him briefly on the lips.

“Good morning,” Patrick said, blushing, David handed him his tea. “Thank you,” Patrick led David upstairs, where David was greeted by the sight of moving boxes.

“Eager to move in are we?” David teased. Patrick laughed, blushing deeper and looking away.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d get an early start.”

“Excellent idea,” David intoned.

They were awkwardly silent for a moment, both a little unsure of where to go from here. “We should probably go down and open the store, we can continue with this tonight.” Patrick suggested, and David nodded in agreement.

The day was a little awkward, neither David nor Patrick were exactly sure how to proceed, they had taken such enormous strides over the weekend, and it was all a little overwhelming in the light of day. But overwhelming in a very good way. By the end of the day, they had settled into a companionable routine. They went to the cafe and got some dinner to go, then went to Rays, to get more of Patrick's things. They spent several hours that evening cleaning the apartment and then bringing car loads of things from Rays. both men were exhausted by the end of the evening, but that did not stop them from having a bit of a makeout sesh, complete with heavy petting, before driving David home. 

They spent every spare moment that week setting up Patrick's apartment, well Patrick, Ted, Stevie, and Mutt set up, moved the big furniture, built the things that needed built etc. David and Alexis directed, and designed the place, deciding where things needed to go, what things needed to go and ordered more things for the apartment, that they said Patrick just had to have.

Finally Saturday evening, the apartment was set up, everything was unpacked, and put away as far as it was going, Patrick still needed some shelves, and other storage, but the place was livable. They’d ordered pizza and had wine and beer as a thank you to Ted, Mutt, Stevie and Alexis for their help moving. Eventually David and Patrick managed to get them all to leave, sending the rest of the pizza and drinks as incentive. And finally, finally, they had the place to themselves.

“Well, David, I have to hand it to you, the place looks pretty great.” Patrick said, sitting down on the couch next to David and handing him a glass of wine.

“It’s a gift,” David said rolling his eyes and laughing.

“You have so many gifts,” Patrick teased back. Then Patrick got serious for a moment. “I know we talked about this, and we agreed we’re not ready to move in together yet,” he started trying not to spook David. David nodded, brows furrowed, wondering where Patrick was going with this. “But I do want you to think of this as your space too, at least in some part.” David eyes welled up a little, and he took Patrick’s hand in his own. “I left a drawer empty for you, you can have another if you like, or we can get you a whole dresser, I bought an extra tooth brush, I know it’s not always easy sharing a room with Alexis and having your parents right next door,” Patrick was rambling now, but David had the sappiest smile on his face, and Patrick couldn’t help but mirror it. “If it’s too much too soon, just stop me, but take it at any pace you need. I just, I wanted to let you know, and I even got you an extra set of keys,” David cut him off then, grabbing their drinks hastily setting them on the table, and pulling Patrick in to him for a kiss.

“Thank you Patrick,” David managed to get out between kisses. Patrick reached a hand down and placed it on Davids upper inner thigh, David leaned in closer to Patrick, and followed his lead. As their kiss intensified, each of their hands moved up to cup the others growing erections. David palmed Patrick's, gently squeezing, feeling it growing in his hand, while Patrick stroked David with a firm hand.

David moved to straddle Patrick's lap, knees buried deep into the couch cushions so he could get his pelvis as close to Patrick's as possible. Patrick grabbed his ass and held him impossibly closer. David worked his hands under Patrick's sweater and ran his hands all over the warm toned stomach and chest, and back and shoulders of his boyfriend. 

“Take it off,” Patrick ordered, and David obligingly pulled Patrick's sweater off over his head, and then Patrick did the same for David. Normally David would have stopped and folded his sweater, and put it somewhere other than the floor, but he had watched Patrick scrub these floors, and also he just couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.

Patrick was about to start on Davids pants when David interrupted, “bedroom?” he asked, only breaking their kiss long enough to get the words out.

“Yes,” Patrick said before David could even finish asking.

Patrick surprised David by picking him up under his knees and carrying him to the bedroom, barely even having to break their kiss to see where he was going. He set David down on the end of his bed, and David immediately reached for Patrick's belt, he didn’t think he’d ever heard anything sexier than the sound of Patrick's belt being pulled from its loops.

Then Patrick spoke, “you can have first pick, for your side of the bed,” he offered softly.

“My god you’ve never been sexier then you are right now,” David moaned, as he made quick work of the button and zipper on Patrick's jeans. Patrick did the same to David's pants, and they both struggled a bit to kick shoes and pants off, without hands, which were far too busy elsewhere, while still kissing.

“Are we doing this?” Patrick asked, suddenly breaking their kiss, and sounding quite nervous.

“Only if you want to, only if you’re ready,” David said, reassuringly stroking Patrick’s arms.

“God yes,” Patrick sighed, leaning back in to kiss David.

“Oh thank god,” David murmured between hungry kisses. 

Patrick pushed David back on the bed, and climbed up himself to lay beside David, on his side, so he could kiss David, and still have access to all of his boyfriends beautiful skin. Patrick ran his hands all over Davids chest and stomach, ran them slowly, up and down Davids side. 

Patrick was rocking his hips against David’s side, grinding his erection into David’s hip, “Oh god, Patrick,” David whispered hotly in his ear, as they exchanged soft short kisses.

“Is this okay?” Patrick asked softly. 

David nodded biting his lip. They went back to kissing, after a few moments, David slid his hand down Patrick's back, and reached it inside Patrick's briefs, he cupped Patrick's ass, squeezing and kneading it. 

Patrick was playing with Davids nipples, having discovered he liked it the last time they’d been in this position. His hand made its way down Davids stomach to the waistband of Davids briefs, he rubbed David over the fabric, feeling David grow and stiffen under his hand, and imagining what it would feel like to finally have David inside of him. David was stroking Patrick's hair, and Patrick leaned in and kissed Davids shoulder.

Patrick then moved so he was sort of kneeling between Davids legs, David reached both of his hands inside of Patrick's briefs, and Patrick responded by reaching inside of Davids, and grasping his cock in his hand. He stroked David as he leaned in and kissed him. David countered by pulling Patrick's cheeks apart, Patrick gasped, when David circled Patrick's hole with his middle finger, Patrick keened, burying his head in David's shoulder, and rutting his hips against David.

David was surprised by the reaction from his boyfriend. He withdrew a hand and tilted Patrick's chin up so he could see his face. “Are you okay?” David asked.

“Yes,” Patrick choked out, his eyes all but black.

“I know this is your first time with a man,” David started, “I want this to be perfect for you.”

“It will be perfect,” Patrick said huskily, “because it’s with you,” he leaned in and kissed David softly, before pulling away again so he could look at David.

“How do you want to do this?” David asked. “How have you imagined it?” he added. He knew what he wanted, Patrick inside of him, pounding him into this mattress.

Patrick blushed and looked away, David leaned in and kissed him reassuringly, nothing Patrick could say, would turn David off, he wanted to do absolutely everything in the book with this man. Patrick took a deep breath, and looked deep into his boyfriend's eyes, his first boyfriend, the man he loved most in this world, and said, “I want you inside of me,” softly, barely more than a whisper, and at first he thought David hadn’t hear him. David's face looked shocked, his eyes were wide, and he was blinking more than normal.

David was rendered speechless for a moment, David had never considered that Patrick might want him to top. David had assumed that his more traditionally masculine partner would want to top, especially his first time, he had been dreaming of Patrick bending him over any available surface and fucking him, basically since the minute he walked into Rays all those months ago.

“Or we could do it the other way,” Patrick quickly backtracked, flushing a deeper red, “I just,”

David cut him off with a kiss, David could feel Patrick smile against his mouth, “are you sure?” David asked softly, just to be certain.

Patrick nodded, biting his lip, “when I realized how much I liked you, how much I wanted to do this with you, I decided I wanted the whole experience,” he said nervously, not sure he was explaining this well.

“Having the whole experience, doesn’t have to mean that,” David said, “there’s no right way to be gay,” he added, stroking Patrick's hair, trying to make sure his boyfriend was as comfortable and confident as possible.

Patrick continued, ignoring what David said, “then when I finally got to see you, touch you, taste you,” he said licking his lips, “I knew I had to know what it felt like to have you inside me,” he finished, blushing and looking away.

“Okay,” David said nodding, realizing suddenly, that he too desperately wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of Patrick, wanting to make Patrick feel so good.

“There’s lube, in the bedside table,” Patrick said slightly embarrassedly. He wasn’t sure how closely David would look, and whether he would see what else was in that drawer, but he’d let David figure it out.

David scooted over on the bed, and opened the drawer of Patrick's nightstand as far as it would go, there was no way he would miss it now, Patrick realized, and blushed deep red.

David stilled as he looked in the drawer, had Patrick meant him to see this? He wondered. Inside among other things, was a bottle of silicone based lube, a box of condoms, XL he noted, and having seen Patrick he knew they were no joke; and to David's surprise, a butt plug. It was small, not very long, and pretty narrow, perfect for a beginner, and of good quality, between it and the lube, he knew Patrick had done his research, and that his decision to bottom was not a spur of the moment decision. David decided to ignore the toy for the moment though.

He took the bottle of lube out of the drawer, and set a condom on the table, before turning to Patrick. “I know, I should be telling you to always use a condom,” David started, “but because it’s your first time, and I don’t know if you know this,” he continued, rambling a little, “but condoms can be pretty uncomfortable, for anal sex, especially if you’re not used to it,” David explained.

“For you, or for me?” Patrick asked practically.

“Both of us, but you more so,” David answered honestly. “It’s entirely up to you,” David offered, “you have the best kind of lube if we do use a condom, it’s less likely to dry out,” he added, not wanting to pressure Patrick one way or the other.

Patrick thought about this, when he and David had finally had a real conversation about sex, about a month ago, and decided they were ready, he and David had gone to a clinic in Thornbridge, and been tested together. David had been doing it regularly, after every partner he had, since he’d started having sex, Patrick, had never been tested, he and Rachel had always used condoms. They had both come back clean, a huge relief to Patrick. David had told him, he had had a few scares in the past, but had always had clean tests.

Knowing that, Patrick made a decision, “no condom,” he said, he wanted to feel all of David, and he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible.

“Okay,” David said.

All this talk had killed the mood, just a bit, and they had both started to go soft, which wasn’t a big deal, they were both willing to take their time, and both happy to help the other get back in the mood.

David lay back down next to Patrick, and they started kissing again, soft, and slow at first. Patrick reached his hand back inside of Davids briefs, and pulled his cock out, stroking it, slowly but firmly, David followed Patrick's lead, rubbing Patrick over his briefs, after a moment, he reached inside and grasped Patrick in his hand, stroking him in time with Patrick's hand.

It didn’t take David long to be fully hard again, and by the time he was there he was dying to move on to other things with Patrick. He was pretty sure Patrick was ready as well, he looked at his boyfriend, stroking his hair once, letting his hand linger on his face a moment, “can I take these off?” he asked hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Patrick's briefs. Patrick nodded, a nervous, but excited smile on his face. 

Patrick laid back, and David hovered over him, kissing him, before kissing down his chest, and over his briefs, kissing, and licking Patrick's cock, through the fabric. Finally David pulled them down and off, and Patrick's cock sprang free.

“Mmmm,” David hummed in appreciation, stroking Patrick, long and slow, feeling him grow underhand, he didn’t think he would ever tire, of seeing Patrick's perfect cock, feeling it, and tasting it too. David grabbed a pillow and directed Patrick, “lift your hips,” Patrick did as he asked, and David put the pillow under Patrick's hips/lower back. This gave David easier access to Patrick's cock, and ass. “Do you trust me?” David asked huskily, hoping what he was about to do didn’t send Patrick running for the hills.

“Yes,” Patrick said quickly, sounding unsure, but not retracting his answer.

David licked Patrick’s shaft, from balls to head, licked it all around, before taking the head in his mouth, he bobbed up and down on Patrick’s cock a few times, long and slow, before releasing him. David kissed the head, kissed down the shaft and then moved on to Patrick’s balls, licking and sucking each in turn. Patrick was fidgeting and moaning beneath him.

“Bend your knees,” David told Patrick, who happily obliged, though it left him more exposed than ever. “If you want me to stop, just tell me,” David told Patrick gently. Patrick gulped. Using his thumbs, David pulled apart Patrick’s cheeks, causing Patrick to gasp and buck his hips. David made soothing, shushing noises, and Patrick calmed back down, David had been dreaming of doing this for months, and he really wanted Patrick to enjoy it.

David kissed and licked the skin behind Patrick’s balls, his breath soft and warm on Patrick’s hole, which Patrick knew was drawn up tight, he knew he needed to relax, but he wasn’t sure if her could do that with David’s face right there. 

David started kissing, all around, but not right there, not just yet, he needed Patrick to get used to him, to relax a bit. When David felt Patrick’s cheeks unclench under his hands, and heard Patrick sigh, he took it as a good sign.

David let out a warm deep breath, right over Patrick’s puckered hole, which made Patrick shudder, though he didn’t ask David to stop. David licked Patrick, soft and slow, tracing patterns, all to relax Patrick. And it seemed to be working, Patrick’s body was responding, and he was enjoying himself, judging by the soft moans coming from above David’s head.

David clamped his mouth down around Patrick’s hole, and started poking his tongue, firmly against it. When Patrick began rolling his hips, David knew he was enjoying it. David experimentally pokes his tongue inside of Patrick, he could feel Patrick shifting, getting used to the feeling, David kept things slow letting Patrick set the pace. When Patrick put his hands in David’s hair, urging him on, David really went for it, eating Patrick’s asshole out like he was a starving man.

After a few minutes Patrick tugged on David’s hair, “David, David,” Patrick gasped.

David crawled up his boyfriends body, a concerned look on his face. “Are you ok,” David started.

Patrick cut him off with a kiss, it was sloppy, and needy, and he pulled David down on top of himself. Patrick rutted his hips against David, their cocks lined up and the drag against their stomachs made Patrick hungry for the next step.

David was a little surprised, he wasn’t sure how Patrick would feel about kissing him, after his tongue had been in his asshole, but Patrick seemed just as needy as David felt right now, and nothing was going to stop him from kissing his boyfriend. Patrick frantically tried to push Davids briefs off, needing to be able to touch every inch of his boyfriend, David helped him, and with only a little difficulty they were on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

They slowed down a bit then, kissing gently, David ever so slightly rolling his hips against Patrick. Patrick held David to him tightly, by the hips, he was getting a bit nervous again, but so excited at the same time, how would this work, would David give him some sort of warning.

“Where’s the lube?” David asked softly, between kisses.

Patrick grabbed the bottle from behind his head, and handed it to David, Patrick grasped Davids cock in his hand, assuming that’s where they were going, but David placed his hand over Patrick's, “not yet,” he said softly, reassuringly. Patrick breathed out, not having realized he was holding a breath in.

David bends Patrick's knees again, spreading his legs, “is this okay?” David asks. Patrick nods, he blushes, but it’s a nice feeling, having David taking so much care with him. 

David pours some lube out onto his fingers, and Patrick shivers as a finger touches him, there, not probing, just gently circling, stroking, Patrick begins to relax again. David pulls the pillows out from under Patrick, and lies next to him, stroking his hair with his free hand, and gently kissing him. 

When David thinks Patrick is ready, he pushes his pointer finger against Patrick's hole, as expected Patrick tenses up, David kisses him sweetly, Patrick buries his hand in Davids hair, and as Davids finger pushes past Patrick's opening, Patrick's hands tense in his hair. Patrick shifts just a bit, getting used to the sensation, David crooks his finger just slightly, putting pressure on Patrick's prostate, stroking it, Patrick's cock twitches, jumps really, and Patrick moans with pleasure, David has never seen anything like it, such an obvious sign of how Patrick is feeling, and David thinks his boyfriend has never looked hotter than he does right now. 

David takes his time, allowing Patrick to adjust, and relax, and open up at his own pace, he is surprised how quickly Patrick is writhing beneath him, as he adds a second finger, shifting positions slightly, so he can stroke Patrick's cock at the same time, feeling it twitch in his hand, every time he applies pressure to that spot.

“David, please,” comes Patrick's soft, insistent voice, between kisses.

“Are you sure?” David asks.

“Yes,” Patrick says with a needy sigh.

Patrick tilted his hips up slightly, to make it easier for David, who lined himself up with Patrick's hole, Patrick let out a deep shuddering breath, as he felt David press, just slightly. Patrick opened his eyes, he wanted to see David as they took this next, big, step in their relationship, David appeared to have the same idea, and was staring at Patrick with such intensity, Patrick blushed. 

David twined the fingers of his left hand with Patrick's right, as he began to push in, Patrick squeezed his hand, as his eyebrows knit together, and his mouth fell open, as he sucked in a breath. Patrick had never looked more beautiful, David thought. 

Patrick felt the head of Davids cock pop past his entrance, and he suddenly felt warm and tingly all over, he let out the breath he’d been holding, and sighed, “fuck, David,” he shuddered.

“Does that feel okay?” David asked pausing, though all he really wanted to do that moment was plunge into Patrick, the tight heat now engulfing the head of his cock, was intoxicating, and he wanted to chase that feeling.

Patrick nodded, a little shakily, and David could feel his tense, and then relax again around him. David continued to push, slowly entering Patrick, giving Patrick the time to adjust. When he was finally, fully, inside of Patrick, his hips pressed against the back of Patrick's thighs, David leaned down and kissed Patrick, softly, Patrick moaned against David’s lips, and after a moment, rolled his hips against David, urging him to move.

David slowly pulls out of Patrick, about half way, before pushing back in again, just as slowly. “Fuck David,” Patrick groans. Patrick hitched his legs up higher and grabs onto David by his hips, urging him on.

David is still hesitant, not wanting to hurt Patrick, but Patrick pulls David’s face down to his own, and kisses him hungrily, while moving his hips to meet David thrust for thrust.

“You feel so good baby,” Patrick moans, using a pet name he’s never used before, David smiled, pleased. Patrick wanted to feel David all over, feel every inch of him, while David is inside of him. His hands moved hungrily over David’s body, his stomach, his chest, his arms, his back he runs his hands through David’s hair, messing it up just the way he likes. When Patrick felt like he might burst, he took his cock in his own hand and began to stroke it.

“Not yet babe,” David whispered huskily in his ear, and Patrick bit down on David’s shoulder out of frustration and need.

David thrusts become harder and faster, and more erratic, and Patrick knows he’s almost there. Patrick pulls him in for another kiss, this time it’s long and slow, and passionate, they each put everything they’re feeling in the moment into it.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum,” David cried out. 

Patrick watched David then, wanting to see David’s face in that moment. David pulled almost all the way out, and slid in long and slow, as he felt his balls tense, and then he was cumming, harder than he ever had before, he was sure, and he felt warm from his head to his toes, he smiled blissfully, breathing hard.

Patrick could feel David’s cum, warm and sticky, filling him, and he grinned. David leaned down and kissed Patrick, a peck, then another, before Patrick deepened it, delving his tongue into David’s mouth. Patrick reached a hand between their bodies and stroked himself, feeling David couldn’t possibly object now. He could still feel David inside of him, softening, but there. David very slowly pulled out, and Patrick grunted when he was left empty again. 

Once again though David’s hand stopped Patrick’s in its tracks, Patrick groaned, but David ignored him, instead kissing across his jaw, nibbling lightly on his ear, before making his way down Patrick’s neck, down his chest and stomach, and finally Patrick knew what he intended.

David took Patrick into his mouth, and Patrick whimpered with relief. David’s tongue worked its magic, licking and sucking Patrick until he felt he couldn’t take it any longer. David clamped his mouth around Patrick’s head and sucked, while stroking Patrick’s asshole, still slick with lube and leaking just slightly with David’s cum. David felt Patrick’s cock jump again in his mouth, from just that bit of pressure, just before Patrick came hard and hot in David’s mouth.

“Oh, David,” Patrick moaned, almost reverently as he came hard in David’s mouth, hips bucking as his orgasm tore through him. Patrick put a hand on David’s head stroking his hair, as he came down from his high, David stroked him slowly another time or two as he started to go soft in David’s mouth. Finally David crawled back up the bed, and lay down beside Patrick, he didn’t want to crowd him, knowing the endorphins and adrenaline currently coursing through Patrick’s body might be making him a bit over sensitive at the moment.

But Patrick was having none of that, and put an arm around David’s shoulder pulling him into his side. David draped an arm over Patrick’s chest, and nestled his head into Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick stuck his leg between David’s and maneuvered it so David’s leg was draped over Patrick’s thigh. He wanted to remain as close to his boyfriend as humanly possibly.

It was a little bit funny to Patrick, David had at least 4 inches on him, but he had learned early on in their relationship that David liked to be cuddled, liked to be the one who was held. Patrick didn’t mind, he loved wrapping David in his arms and holding him close.

David was sort of stroking Patrick’s chest with his thumb, very softly as Patrick’s breathing returned to normal, and his heart slowed to a healthy pace. David leaned closer, and placed soft kisses on Patrick’s chest, and shoulder, brought Patrick’s hand up to his lips and kissed it, being, over all, very affectionate. Which was something David rarely was, he still wasn’t comfortable showing a lot of outward affection, but he wanted Patrick to have no doubts in that moment, about how much David loved and adored him, how amazing he was, and how happy David was to be with him, in his arms.

Out of the corner of Davids eye, he could see Patrick's perfect cock laying, limp against his stomach, and all David wanted to do, was to have a round two. But he knew Patrick likely would need some time to regroup, and possibly recover, before they did anything else.

“How do you feel?” David asked softly, looking up at Patrick from where his head was, perched on Patrick's chest. “You were, incredible,” David added reverently.

Patrick let out a huff, that sounded an awful lot like a laugh. He took a deep breath, and let it out in a long sigh, “I feel… incredible,” he finally said, and David could hear the smile in his voice, and when he looked up at Patrick face, he looked blissful. “David, that was, amazing,” he sighed, and leaned down to kiss David gently on the lips, licking his lips, and pressing them together, eyes shut, when they broke apart, really savoring, the feel and taste of his amazing boyfriends lips on his own. “I…” he started, unsure of how to proceed, “I have wanted this, with you, for so long now,” he admitted, “but I still had doubts about how much I would like it or not,” David stroked Patrick's hand, letting him talk, and get out whatever he needed to get out. “I was afraid it would hurt, or that I wouldn’t like it, or that it would just be blah, …, like it was before,” he said, not wanting to say Rachel’s name. “But it wasn’t, you weren’t, you were gentle, and you let me take my time, and you made it amazing for me,” he said, softly, eyes tearing up just a little.

“I wanted it to be perfect for you,” David said, gazing adoringly at Patrick.

“It was,” Patrick whispered, stroking Davids hair, and leaning in to give him another small kiss.

David said nothing for a few moments, just letting them bask in their moment, enjoying their post coital bliss, wrapped in one another's arms. But after a few minutes David needed to know “ but how are you feeling, like, physically, not emotionally?” he asked. He didn’t want to be so blunt as to say, how’s your asshole feel, but that’s what he needed to know, he needed to know that Patrick was okay, that he hadn’t taken it too far, or too fast.

Patrick blushed as he looked down at David, he knew exactly what David was getting at, “I’m a little sore,” he admitted, “but in a good way. You were very gentle.” he assured David.

Nonetheless, David got up off of the bed, “I’ll be right back,” he assured Patrick. David didn’t bother to put clothes on, and Patrick enjoyed the view, already thinking about their next time.

When David returned, he had a small bag in one hand, a toiletry bag by the look of it, and a glass of water in the other. “Take these,” David said, handing Patrick the water and 3 pills, ibuprofen Patrick thought, Patrick sat up, and obliged, “they’ll help with the soreness,” David said sweetly, leaning in and pecking Patrick on the lips when he had swallowed the pills.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, wincing slightly as he shifted on his bottom.

David took the glass from Patrick, and set it on the bedside table. “Now lay down on your stomach,” David commanded. 

“David I don’t think I can,” Patrick started to say, did David really think a few ibuprofen, would make Patrick ready again so soon?

“Oh my god, no,” David said quickly, cutting Patrick off, “that’s not what I’m doing,” he said, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down Patrick's back.

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, and lay down on his stomach, wondering just what David was going to do. David unzipped the little bag he’d brought out with him, and pulled a wet wipe out of its packaging. David gently parted Patrick's cheeks, and although Patrick made a noise of protest, David continued, he wiped Patrick clean down there, wiping the lube and the cum that had leaked off, and taking special care to be gentle.

Patrick grunted, this was a bit weird, he wasn’t a baby, he didn’t need David to clean him like one. And to be honest, he was shocked David was doing this, he wasn’t the most nurturing person Patrick knew, in fact when Patrick had gotten a cold a month or so ago, David had worn a face mask, and avoided him at all costs until he was healthy again. After he got over the initial shock though, Patrick realized it actually felt quite nice, and it also felt good to be cleaned up again, and so he relaxed a bit, sinking down into the mattress, and letting David take care of him.

Once David was satisfied that Patrick was clean again, he moved on. David took a bottle out of his bag, and opened it, immediately Patrick smelled lavender, and thought this must be something from their supplier who sold them the lavender lip balm and breath mints.

David squirted something onto his hands, and Patrick was expecting something cold, but David rubbed his hands together warming whatever it was up. When Patrick finally felt David’s hands on his thigh, they were warm, and soothing. David massages what Patrick assumed was lotion of some kind into Patrick’s muscles, starting with one thigh, and then the other. He moved on then to Patrick’s amazing ass, David had really enjoyed it earlier, it was a thing of beauty, he thought. Now though, there was nothing sexual about his touches, just methodical, and soothing, and Patrick began to feel himself relaxing, the tension in his muscles easing, and leaving his body. 

By the time David worked up to Patrick’s back and shoulders, Patrick was asleep, softly snoring. David couldn’t help but smile, his gorgeous boyfriend looked so happy, and peaceful. Patrick hummed, and smiled in his sleep as David stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek. David got out of bed and padded into the kitchen not bothering to put clothes on. He got both he and Patrick a glass of water, knowing what they’d just been doing, tended to take it out of a person.

He climbed into bed with Patrick as soon as he had the waters. Patrick stirred in his sleep and as David lay down on his back, Patrick rolled over to cuddle up to David, placing a kiss on David’s jaw before nuzzling down into David’s shoulder and falling fast asleep again.

The waiting had nearly killed David, but now that they had finally done it, David could not possibly think of a better first time, this, had been perfect.


End file.
